Skylar Wolf and the Stone of Eternal Life
by TheScarletPen13
Summary: Skylar is an 11-year old girl starting her first year at Hogwarts. She has a dark past, but she hopes to make friends to help heal her broken pieces. Rated T for language and abuse. If you are triggered by abuse, do not read. This is the first story in a series, there will be at least six more; one for each year at Hogwarts. Thanks for reading! Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe, all characters, plots, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, that wonderful woman! I only own the few OCs in this story.**

 **Warning** : Mentions of abuse. It this bothers/triggers you, do not read.

Word Count: 1,245

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She was used to getting odd looks, she wasn't oblivious to the whispers from adults and children alike about her appearance. Even at the young age of five she had known she was beautiful, people had always told her that was the case, but she never felt beautiful with all the whispers and stares she got. She didn't understand why her scarlet locks and clear complexion mattered to all those strangers, but the overwhelming attention had forced her into an agoraphobic life, hidden away in solitude living off minimal resources.

Skylar grew up without parents, for she didn't consider her current caretakers "real parents". Velma and Gordon were cruel people, and Skylar had many bruises to prove it. While she was glad that the two adults didn't see her as anything different than any other child, she despised the cruel manner in which they treated her. She bottled up her anger while they beat her, and only said kind and polite things around them. Velma was an alcoholic and smoker; she liked to burn Skylar's creamy skin with her cigarettes. Gordon was a womanizer and alcoholic as well. He hit Skylar, and tended to smack her backside in a very demeaning manner. She supposed she should be grateful; her life could be a lot worse, after all. She constantly reminded herself that she was lucky to not be sexually abused, to not live in poverty, to only be _nearly_ starved. She refused to wallow in her own self-pity. Skylar initially thought the two were a couple, but she soon realized that wasn't quite the case. She was quite mature for her age, and regarded the two adults as what she heard were called "fuckbuddies". Her sleep schedule was constantly off course, as she was often awoken by strange grunts and moans from Gordon and Velma's bedrooms.

Skylar had pleaded Velma and Gordon to take her to the zoo for months, and they finally gave in. Due to their lazy nature, they simply gave Skylar enough money to enter the zoo and she took her skateboard and fled. When Skylar arrived, she noticed a strange family entering the premises as well. Their was a rather portly man, not unlike Gordon, with a silly looking mustache, a skinny woman with a long neck that rather resembled Velma, and two boys. One of them was almost a carbon copy of the man, only younger, while the other was thin and scraggly looking, with messy dark hair and rounded glasses. Skylar shrugged and proceeded to check her skateboard and helmet into the nearest coat check.

Skylar had wandered aimlessly around the zoo, fascinated by the leopards and cheetahs, perplexed by the strange anteaters and camels. She had seen the animals before, albeit in a magazine or paper rather than right in front of her. The past hour or so was mostly a blur, only the brightest and strangest animals imprinted in her memory. She paid no attention as she walked into the Reptile House, causing her to bump into someone. She fell to the ground from the force, knocking her victim down with her.

"Sorry!" Skylar cried, flinching in the process. The last time she had bumped into someone they had beaten her, for Gordon was constantly in a terrible mood. She heard hands against denim, and slowly opened her eyes. The boy from before was brushing off his hands on his jeans and beginning to stand up, offering her a hand shortly after picking himself up off the ground. Skylar slowly extended her hand to meet his, and the wiry boy pulled her up with a strength she didn't realize he possessed.

"It's alright," The boy adjusted his glasses, "Accidents happen. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." Skylar squinted at the unusual kindness of the stranger and looked around for the rest of his family.

"Where's the rest of you?" She asked quizzically. The boy looked confused as he processed her words.

"Oh, the others? I'm not quite sure...Dudley's probably taunting some poor animal, and Uncle Vernon…" He trailed off, pushing black locks from his forehead.

"What's that?" Skylar gasped suddenly, pointing at his exposed forehead. The boy looked up as though it would help him see.

"Oh, that's just a weird scar I have. I've had it for as long as I can remember...why?"

"I have a weird birthmark as well." Skylar shifted her auburn hair to reveal a star shaped mark beneath the corner of her right eye. She referred to it as a "beauty mark" if anyone asked, but in reality, she wasn't quite sure what the strange marking was. She tended to use her long hair to cover most of her face, including the odd mark. She felt abnormally comforted by the stranger, therefore she was comfortable enough to show him the odd marking.

"That's so strange! I've never met anybody else with something like it!" The boy smiled. "I'm Harry, by the way. And you-" He was interrupted by the pudgy boy from earlier.

"Hey nerd." The chubby boy smirked at the smaller boy. He didn't seem to notice Skylar as he pushed past Harry.

"Ugh, that's my cousin, Dudley." Harry groaned. Skylar giggled at his dramatic behaviour, and pulled him over to one of the nearby enclosures.

"Look!" She tugged on his arm and pointed at the large brown-spotted snake behind the glass. "Isn't it beautiful?" Harry adjusted his glasses once more and proceeded to peer through the glass at the large snake.

"I suppose it does have a nice pattern." Harry replied. From the corner of her eye Scarlet noticed Dudley banging on the glass.

"Make it move!" The pudgy boy shouted, pulling on the older man's sleeve. The mustached man tapped on the glass with a thick index finger and said, "Move". Dudley grew frustrated, his face turning a bright red, and he pounded on the glass again. "He said, MOVE!" When he realized he wasn't getting any results from the snake, he wandered off, the large man in tow.

"Sorry about him he doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day watching people press their ugly faces in on you." Skylar spoke in a soft voice.

"Are you speaking to the snake?" Harry asked her.

"Well, snakes are intelligent creatures, and I feel bad for him." She replied.

"How do you know it's a he?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm...I just feel like it is," She tapped her chin in thought, "I know!" She turned to Harry. "We'll just ask him!" She was mostly joking, but Harry went along with it anyway.

"Alright," Harry agreed, "Are you a male snake?" He asked the snake through the glass. The brown snake flicked its tongue out before moving its head in a bobbing gesture, most definitely a nod.

"Oh!" Skylar cried. "He can understand us!" Harry stood next to her with a gaping mouth.

"Let's ask him more questions!" She added excitedly. "My turn...okay Mr. Snake, do you talk to people often?" The snake shook its head, indicating his answer was a no. "Your turn!" She poked Harry.

"Do you um...do you miss your family?" He slowly asked. The snake flicked its tail to a sign in the enclosure. "It says; _bred in captivity._ Oh, well I never knew my parents either."

"Me neither!" Skylar added, glad to meet someone in the same situation as her. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Mummy, Dad, come here you won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley shouted from behind the two. Suddenly, the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the enclosure as the brown snake slithered out. It looked up at Harry and Skylar before hissing, "Thanks" and slithering off.

"Am I crazy, or did that snake just say 'thanks'?" Skylar whispered.

"Nope, I heard it too." Harry whispered back. Skylar turned to see the pudgy man and skinny woman heading towards the enclosure, spooking her a bit.

"Erm, I have to go," She told Harry, "See you again?" She ran to the coat check and promptly headed back home. As she re-entered the house and took off her helmet, she realized she had never given Harry her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing from** ** _Harry Potter_** **belongs to me. Everything besides a few minor OCs and Skylar belongs to the wonderful woman named J.K. Rowling.**

Word Count: 1,655

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been a few days since the zoo debacle, and Skylar couldn't get the strange scarred boy out of her mind. She finally met someone like her, someone with an equally unusual marking, someone who didn't know their parents. She absentmindedly rubbed at the bruises and scars on her arms. Gordon broke a beer bottle and decided it had been her fault, punishing her in response. Skylar heard the plink of the mail slot door, followed by Gordon shouting, "Skylar! Mail!" in a slightly slurred manner. Skylar slid down the rickety banister and retrieved the pile of mail at the door. She began sorting out bills and letters, as Velma and Gordon often had her do, when she came across a letter with her name written on the back.

"Hmm...that's strange." She whispered. Skylar never received mail, for she didn't know many people aside from Velma and Gordon. She flipped the letter over to reveal a bright red wax seal with an intricate crest stamped into it.

"This must be a mistake…" She whispered. "Well...it does have my name on it…" She shrugged after looking over both her shoulders. She brought the mail to Gordon and Velma, sans the letter with her name on it, before racing up to her bed and tearing the envelope open. She slowly unfolded the parchment before reading the print. The letter read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Wolf,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 **Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

For a while, Skylar was just in shock. Her mouth formed a wide "o", and her eyes felt as if they would pop out of their sockets any second.

"This _can't_ be happening right now." She let out a breath she'd been holding in for a while. "This is...all a dream...right?" Skylar knew she couldn't show Velma and Gordon the letter, but she desperately wanted it to be real. Anything to escape her horrible reality. As she scanned the letter a third time, something caught her eye.

"We await your owl by no later than 31 July." She read aloud slowly. "An owl? What? Well...considering this is _magic_ we're talking about, it's not _that_ crazy…" She mumbled to herself. "Well...what do I do? I want to go to this 'Hogwarts', but I don't have an owl, I don't even know what's going on!" Skylar got up as an idea popped into her head, and she made her way to the window in her room. She unlatched the window and opened it, letting the cool breeze envelop her in a hug. She sighed and folded her arms on the windowsill.

"I really hope this works, otherwise I'll look like a fool." She huffed. Skylar whistled quietly before whispering, "Here owly owly, I need you to deliver a letter...oh, this is stupid!" She whispered before resting her head on the windowsill. After a few seconds of wallowing in self-pity, Skylar felt a soft tap on her head. "Huh?" She looked up to see a pair of orange orbs staring into her own blue ones. She felt her heart jump up her throat as she covered her mouth and let out a muffled scream. She certainly didn't want anyone to hear her.

"Well...hello." She looked at the small brown owl in front of her and held out the letter. "Um...can you take this to Hogwarts?" The owl snatched the letter from her outstretched hand and flew off. "Well...okay then." She shrugged. Skylar hadn't know what to say, but she thought her answer had been very clear. On top of the letter she had written three letters in red pen. _Y-E-S._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been about a week since Skylar sent her reply via owl, and her life hadn't changed one bit. She still earned cuts and bruises every day and night, still abused by her alcoholic 'caretakers', still alone without any friends. She hadn't even realized it was almost September when she awoke. She lifted her head from the stiff pillow to hear shouting and the slamming of doors. Skylar rubbed her eyes tiredly before running a brush through her thick hair. Sh regarded her eyes in the mirror; a bright cornflower blue, surrounded by dark lashes and eyebrows, making her stand out from the other natural redheads with their nearly invisible hairs. Freckles were dusted across her cheeks and nose, along with the odd, star-shaped beauty mark below the corner of her right eye. She pursed her lips in annoyance, her cupid's bow becoming even more defined. She didn't see what was so "beautiful" about her. Sure, she was prettier than Velma, but Velma was a forty-something-year-old alcoholic who wasted her life having sex with any man who was drunk enough to ignore her appearance, while she was a young, innocent, 10-year-old...wait, 11. She was eleven. She turned eleven almost a year ago. October 2nd.

"How could I forget!" Skylar gasped, smacking her forehead. "Oh, yeah, duh, because you've never celebrated your birthday and you never will." She tiptoed down the stairs after getting dressed, failing to sneak a piece of bacon from the stovetop.

"Get the door brat!" Velma shouted from her place on the musty, stained couch. Skylar hadn't even heard the knock on the door, but she answered it anyways.

"Hello?" She opened the door to see and older man in midnight blue robes and hat,his long gray hair and beard reaching his waist.

"Hello," The man peered down at Skylar through his half-moon spectacles. "You must be Skylar Cassandra Wolf." He said. Skylar's eyes widened in shock and fear. Before she could say anything, the man spoke again.

"Before you ask how I knew your name, I will tell you that I knew your parents when they were still with us." He replied sadly. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and I have come to take you to Diagon Alley." Skylar couldn't even reply, her mouth hung open, her eyes glued to the strange man in front of her. She watched in shock as the man, Dumbledore as he called himself, pulled out a stick from his robes and waving it in a strange motion.

"Oh, this is my wand." He informed the gaping girl. "You'll get one too, after all, you are a witch!" Suddenly, Skylar's suitcase flew down the stairs before gently landing at her side.

"I have packed everything you need, oh, but of course!" Dumbledore held out his hand and the list of supplies appeared in his hand. "We'll be needing this." He winked at Skylar. Somehow she managed to force the words out of her mouth.

"What about Velma and Gordon? Won't they notice I'm gone?" She whispered.

"Ms. Velma, Mr. Gordon!" Dumbledore shouted into the house. When grunts were his only reply he continued, "I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm taking Skylar to the magical boarding school of Hogwarts."

"Alright, but we don't have ta pay for this, do we?" Gordon grumbled.

"No charge." Dumbledore chuckled humorlessly.

"Alright. Have fun sweetie!" Velma called out from the couch. Skylar sighed quietly and rolled her eyes. In contrast to all her flaws, Velma was a talented actress. Skylar couldn't hear it, but she could feel the waves of sarcasm rolling off her. Dumbledore nodded and smiled down at Skylar, oblivious to the tension between the two females.

"See, you are all ready to go." He grasped Skylar's small hand in his own and leaned down to speak to her. "Now hold on, some people get sick on their first apparition."

"What?" Skylar furrowed her brows. "What's an app-" She was cut off as she felt a strange light envelop her, wind swirling around like a tornado, then the strange sensation stopped. She blinked, realizing they were now standing on a cobblestone path, surrounded by strange buildings and even stranger people.

"Wow…" She turned to take in everything around her. "Where are we?"

"Why, we're in Diagon Alley my dear!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I only own the few OCs mentioned in the story. Bless you, J.K. Rowling.**

 **Warning:** This chapter, and every other one, includes super cheesy content. :)

Word Count: 2,581

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar felt herself being pulled along by the strange man, but she trusted this man. She could feel that he was good, for she had a talent for reading people.

"You're very old." She stated, taking in his wrinkles and his invisible age as he chuckled. "Do wizards live longer than most people?" She asked as they continued down the path.

"Well, usually they do, why do you ask?" He looked straight ahead as he asked Skylar.

"Well, you don't look like you're 150 years old." She replied nonchalantly. Dumbledore stopped walking, and Skylar felt the tug of his hand pull her back to him.

"You knew how old I was?" He asked suspiciously. Skylar nodded.

"How?" Skylar could only shrug, for she didn't understand it herself. "I can just see different things about different people. For example, I saw that you are about 150 years of age, you have a brother that you love dearly, and you like the taste of lemon." This time, it was Dumbledore's turn to gape at the young girl before they continued down the path.

"You are a very strange child, Miss Skylar Cassandra Wolf." He chuckled.

"And you are a very strange man, Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Skylar replied. Dumbledore could only shake his head and laugh, for he knew she was special, and he knew not to question how she knew these things.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Mr. Dumbledore, where exactly are we heading?" Skylar stared up at the bearded wizard.

"We are going the Gringotts bank." He replied casually. "Your parents left you money after they…" The older wizard hesitated to continue.

"It's okay to say it, Mr. Dumbledore. My parents are dead. They passed when I was about five years old." Dumbledore stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"You don't seem too upset over it." He said.

"Well, I suppose that's because I don't really remember them." She replied sadly. "I knew their names were Cecelia and Jonathan, and my mother's maiden name was Scarlett. Father was a Gryffindor and mother was a Ravenclaw. Father played for the Quidditch team, he was a chaser. Mother was best in her Charms and Potions classes. Father was amazing in Transfiguration. Father told the best bedtime stories, and Mother sang the best lullabies. I wish I had known more about their time at Hogwarts."

"Well, I knew your parents quite well," Dumbledore said softly, "Would you like me to tell you about them?" Skylar's face lit up in joy when he offered this, and he chuckled at her expression.

"Well, Cecelia Scarlett was truly a bright young witch, and she was very beautiful, with many friends and admirers. Jonathan Wolf was pretty popular as well, although he was also pretty close with four young men in Gryffindor. They called themselves the Marauders..."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dumbledore had almost run out of things to tell Skylar as the reached the tall stone building. The pillars loomed above them, and Skylar was entranced by the intricate designs carved into the walls.

"Well, here we are." Dumbledore placed his hand on Skylar's shoulder and looked up at the pillars. "Gringotts bank." He led the dumbfounded child past a crowd of people. Skylar noticed people had been staring since they had gotten to Diagon Alley. When she asked Dumbledore about it, he just said it was because he rarely left Hogwarts. She began to notice the strangers' eyes were often angled towards the wizard, so she believed him, relieved and also intimidated. When they had finally entered the bank and traveled down the main corridor, Scarlet noticed small men with long sideburns and pointed ears dressed in fancy attire walking around the bank.

"Do the goblins run the bank?" She whispered to Dumbledore.

"How did you-" He looked at Scarlet and chuckled. "Right, well, yes, they do."

"They're very smart." She whispered. Although she hadn't noticed, a goblin beside her had heard, a small smile blooming across his wrinkled face. Dumbledore laughed, in response to both Skylar's wisdom and the goblin's reaction. "Yes, they are indeed."

"Now, Skylar, you'll need to know about currency in the wizarding world, for it will be very important to you." He told the girl.

"You don't use Euros?" Skylar frowned.

"No, the currency is very different in the wizarding world than where you once lived." Skylar nodded in understanding as the wizard began explaining exchange rates. "This is a Knut," Dumbledore held up a small bronze coin. "There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle." He held up a slightly larger silver coin. "This is a Sickle. There are 17 Sickles to a Galleon." He held up a larger gold coin. "That means there are-"

"493 Knuts to a Galleon." Skylar finished, calculating quickly in her head.

"Correct." Dumbledore chuckled. "I assume you've gotten the hang of it then?" Skylar nodded, and Dumbledore led her to a desk. A goblin hopped down from his seat and sauntered over to the pair.

"Welcome again, Dumbledore." The goblin bowed to the wizard, how only chuckled and bowed back. The goblin turned his attention to Skylar. "Ah, a new witch I see. Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss-"

"Skylar. As I am yours, Mr. Griphook." She bowed to the small man.

"Ah, she must be the Wolfs' child." Griphook regarded the young girl with interest. "Very perceptive."

"Griphook?" Dumbledore addressed the goblin.

"Yes?"

"Could you please take us to the vault now?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Dumbledore." Skylar and Dumbledore piled into the metal cart behind Griphook. He pulled a lever and the cart went speeding down the tracks, past hundreds of vaults. When Griphook decided they had reached their destination, he pushed the lever back to its original position and the cart stopped, Skylar and Dumbledore lurching forward from the sudden loss of momentum.

"Vault 688. Lamp please." Dumbledore handed the gas lamp to Griphook, who then proceeded to slide his wiry fingers across the large metal door of the vault. Skylar heard clicks and the whirring of gears from the vault as the door swung open, revealing piles upon piles of bronze, silver, and gold coins.

"Does all this belong to my parents?" Skylar whispered in awe. From what she remembered from her early childhood, her family had been well-off, but definitely not rich. Now she was beginning to think she had misjudged the wealth of her family.

"No my dear," Dumbledore answered. Skylar cocked her head in confusion. "It belongs to you now."

"Oh…" Skylar let out a breath. "What did my parents...I mean, what were their occupations?"

"Well," Dumbledore stroked his silver beard, "If I remember correctly, Jonathan was a chaser for the English National Quidditch team until you were born, and Cecelia was a Healer at St. Mungo's." Skylar could feel her heart beat against her chest. Her parents were amazing! If only they were still alive for her to tell them.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar had received a good amount of money from the crowded vault, and was currently on her quest to buy a wand. She'd heard wandmaking was an extremely complicated process, one that couldn't be done with magic using a wand. It made some sense though, that you couldn't make wands using wands. It was an interesting concept to mull over. She was still contemplating what skills wandmaking would require when she felt a magnetic force pulling her back. As she left her thoughts and re-entered reality, she realized that Dumbledore had stopped. He was gesturing for her to go inside the shop with him. Skylar studied the shop quickly - two round cylindrical windows were positioned on each side of the door, the word "Ollivander's" written in uppercase letters above each window. The building looked to be a few stories high, but only the first was open to customers. Dumbledore led her inside, where she was surrounded by shelves stock full of thin rectangular boxes, most likely containing wands.

A man entered from behind the worn counter, and the first thought that came to mind when Skylar saw him was; Einstein. The man had wrinkles everywhere; around his eyes, mouth, nose, forehead. His eyes were a bright blue that didn't match his peachy complexion, and he had bushy white eyebrows to match his unruly hair. Hair that strongly resembled Einstein's renowned style.

"Albus!" He cried in the same tone as a man seeing his long-lost brother. "Great to see you again."

"Ollivander!" Dumbledore chuckled as he embraced the static-haired man, "It's a pleasure!"

"So…" Ollivander studied Skylar with eyes that belonged to a Siberian Husky. "You must be a future Hogwarts student." Skylar looked to Dumbledore for reassurance before answering the wandmaker.

"Um, yes. I am in need of a wand." She replied, a bit unsure of herself.

"Yes, I can tell," He gestured to her empty hands. "Well, if you weren't aware, the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way around." Skylar nodded in understanding as Ollivander went behind the counter to retrieve a box. He lifted off the purple-stained, wood cover to reveal what appeared to be a tapered stick covered in intricate-carved braids and strange symbols.

"This here is a nine-inch cypress wand with a dragon heartstring core." He held it out to Skylar who took it hesitantly. She waved the wand slowly, awaiting a disastrous reaction. A flame flared up on the corner of Dumbledore's robes, and he quickly snuffed them out with a silent spell.

"Alright, not that one then." Ollivander gently peeled the wand from Skylar's hands and traded it for another. "Eleven-inch hawthorne, unicorn hair core." Skylar swished the wand, even more gently than the first, and red sparks shot out from the tip of the wand.

"Apparently that wasn't the one either." The process continued, and after exhausting the possibility of almost a hundred wands, Skylar didn't have hope she would ever get a wand. They had gone through wands of every type; unicorn hair, Veela hair, dragon heartstring, Thestral hair, ash, rosewood, cherry, mahogany, walnut, cedar, yew, willow...Ollivander had disappeared around the counter and into the backroom, and Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, having left after about ten wands. Ollivander came back around with a dark wooden box, fitted with a deep blue velvet.

"Thought we might as well try this one, seeing as you've tried about a hundred with no luck." He held out the open box. "Elder and Holly wood, 10 ¾ inches, phoenix feather core."

"What do you mean? How could it have been made from two different woods?"

"The wand itself is made from holly, but the dragon and vine were carved from elder wood. It was a common practice to use two different types of wood long ago. It's more efficient now to use one type of wood per wand, cheaper, and extremely safer." Skylar couldn't help but stare at the wand; dark, smooth wood that seemed to glow, a grip shaped like a dragon with folded wings, and a silver-tinged leafy vine winding from the base to the tip of the wand. She sincerely hoped this wand would belong to her. "This looks...extremely fancy." She whispered in awe.

"Most of my wands claim their wizards within twenty, maybe thirty years of me crafting them. The oldest wand I've sold was fifty years old. This one...this one was made in the Medieval era. Not by me of course, I'm not that old!" He exclaimed after seeing the shock written on Skylar's face. "Ancient wandmakers recorded every single wand they made in special journals, and I happened to find one with _one_ wand that was never sold to a witch or wizard."

"Why wasn't it ever sold?" Skylar asked in confusion.

"Well, many a wizard have tried to erm- _tame_ this wand so to speak…"

"I thought the wand chooses the wizard?"

"Well, that's true," Ollivander was deep in thought now, "But certain wands were known for being more powerful than others. Wizards would try anything and everything to get those wands to... _choose_ them."

"Why is this one so powerful?" Skylar studied the mysterious wand in the blue velvet.

"It is said that this very wand was created by Morgana herself. I don't have proof, for the journal pages were worn and faded, but I do know that the phoenix feather used for the core of this wand was rumored to be taken from Merlin's own phoenix."

"How did it survive all these years?"

"Well, see this box?" Ollivander gestured to the dark wooden box lined with royal blue velvet. "It was enchanted by a very powerful witch or wizard, most likely Morgana if the wand was truly made by her. Every other wand made by wandmakers from that long ago have been destroyed or deteriorated over the years. Except this wand."

"Wow." Skylar gaped at the wand. "That must be one powerful wand."

"Indeed, my dear." Ollivander gave her a toothy smile.

"You mustn't let it fall into the wrong hands." Skylar warned, still staring at the wand.

"Of course." Ollivander gently lifted the wand from the box and held it out to Skylar. "Now, would you like to try it?" Skylar gasped and took a step back.

"No! I can't try it! What if I-blow up something or I-" She started.

"I have a feeling this wand was made for you." Ollivander took a step closer to Skylar.

"No! It could be extremely dangerous if anyone other than the wizard the wand chooses tries to use it!" She took another small step back.

"And that's precisely why you should try it." Ollivander replied. "You'll never know until you try!" He winked at her.

"I doubt _I'm_ worthy enough to wield the wand made by Morgana herself!"

"Fate works in mysterious ways, my dear." He held out the wand. Skylar held Ollivander's gaze, refusing to look anywhere near the wand. "I can stand here all day, my dear."

"Fine. But if we all die, it won't be entirely my fault." Skylar replied firmly, her lips pursed in exasperation. She slowly reached her hand towards the wand, then stopped, feeling her hand tingle as it neared the wand. She looked up to Ollivander consolation, but he simply smiled in return. She returned her gaze to the wand, and continued reaching out. When she closed her hand around the dragon shaped base, she felt a spark ignite deep in her chest. It felt as though the wand was made just for her, molded perfectly to her palm. She felt a shiver as she began moving her hand, hairs standing up on end, goosebumps traveling from her head to her toes. She swished the wand once, and it felt like everything was going in slow motion.

Skylar felt a wave of warmth flow through her blood, a sense of relaxation drifting over her. She saw a bright light surrounding her, with an almost ethereal glow. Energy coursed through her veins and into the wand in her right hand. At first it seemed like nothing happened. And then, in an instant, sparks of light flowed from the wand and into the air. Shadows shaped like dragons adorned the walls, flying and swooping along the walls. And then it was all over. The lights and shadows were gone, but the feel still lingered. Skylar could still feel the energy coursing through her body, the strange tingling in her hand that made her feel oddly comfortable, and the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Well, my dear," Ollivander handed Skylar the empty box, "It seems the wand has chosen its rightful owner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, I only own the few (3 or 4) OCs. Everything else belongs to my queen; J.K. Rowling.**

Word Count: 2,546

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar grasped the box in her hands. She still couldn't believe she was the owner of the mystical wand rumored to be created by Morgana. She shakily slipped the box into her worn leather bag after handing ten of the large gold coins to Ollivander. Somehow she managed to make it out of the shop, and into the streets of Diagon Alley. When she did, she was met with the midnight blue robes of a certain bearded headmaster.

"Dumbledore." She gave a slight bow of her head.

"I assume you are in possession of a wand?" He inquired.

"It seems so." She replied shakily.

"And I suppose you are in possession of a certain wand made by a certain ancient witch." Skylar gaped at the old wizard.

"How do you know about that?"

"My dear, I've known Ollivander for quite a while, and I'm almost as good at reading people as you are." Dumbledore started off down the road and Skylar followed shortly.

"Where did you go?" She stared up at the strange man.

"I went, I saw, I explored." He winked at the inquisitive child.

"Where shall we go next?" She kept the pace with the silver-haired wizard.

"I was thinking we could head to the Magical Menagerie."

"Alright." She didn't question the headmaster as they neared the large shop, spying aquariums and cages against the large windows.

"If you weren't aware, wizards are allowed to have an owl, cat, toad, pygmy puff, rat, lizard, snake, turtle, or bird."

"The letter said we're only allowed a cat, an owl, or a toad." Skylar looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, no one follows the rules, my dear!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Besides, they're all fairly small, it's not like you're bringing a horse or anything."

"So, do you always use owls to send letters?" Skylar asked, remembering the acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

"Why yes, we do." Dumbledore replied. Skylar nodded and opened the door for the headmaster. As soon as she stepped in she could hear mewls, ribbits, and hooting from every direction. She assumed the shopkeep had placed some sort of silencing spell on the shop to keep people outside from complaining, although it didn't bother her too much. Although she was used to loud noises; screaming, crying, beer bottles breaking, she much preferred the noise over a sullen silence. At least then she knew she was still surrounded by living creatures instead of some twisted nightmare of an alternate reality.

"All children like animals, at least in my experience," Dumbledore looked down at the young witch. "So, what creature will be your companion for Hogwarts?"

"Hmmm…" This was a decision that had Skylar deep in thought. "An owl would be practical, I suppose," She started, stroking the soft feathers of a snowy owl on its perch. "They're beautiful, wise creatures," She met the golden eyes of the speckled, white owl. "And it would make communication a lot faster." She cocked her head in tandem with the owl.

"You seem to have quite the connection with this one." Dumbledore regarded the witch petting the owl.

"No, she's meant for another." Skylar turned, without explanation, and walked over to study the smaller creatures. Dumbledore simply chuckled and followed suit. Skylar lifted a flame-orange salamander from its habitat and let the slimy amphibian travel up the length of her arm. "Amphibians are low-maintenance," She reflected, "but they wouldn't make quite as good a companion." She placed the slimy creature back into its glass case and regarded the reptiles with a similar gaze. She then travelled over to the rodents.

"Rodents are very intelligent creatures," She let an albino rat run from one hand to another, "But they're too fragile. I'm afraid I might accidently sit on it or drop it." She gently placed the rat back into the cage. She looked around the shop, searching for any other creature she'd forgotten. She had exhausted the possibility of a pygmy puff, as she wasn't quite sure what the creature was and how it behaved, and they somewhat creeped her out if she was being honest. Her gaze landed on the cats in their snug corner of climbing towers. She felt a magnetic force pulling herself towards the young felines.

"I assume you've made a connection." Dumbledore smiled as Skylar lifted a black kitten from the pile of sleeping furballs. A strange silver marking in the shape of a crescent moon. Skylar's free hand instinctively went to the star-shaped mark below her eye. The bond between herself and the kitten could not be ignored. She had found her other half, her true familiar. Skylar held out the kitten in front of her and stared into its reflective, silver eyes.

She left the Magical Menagerie with a pocket relieved of a few coins and an addition to the family on her shoulder.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After buying all the required texts and more at Flourish & Blotts, the standard robes at Madam Malkin's, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Skylar was finished shopping for her new school supplies. Skylar had stayed with Dumbledore for the next three days, and then he had dropped her off with her suitcases at the London Train Station. She was currently on the search for Platform 9 ¾, a platform she didn't know existed. She assumed the strange number correlated with the strange aspects of the wizarding world. She was staring down at the paper with the platform number on it, deep in thought, when she bumped into something particularly familiar. She felt a sense of deja vu wash over her, and she looked up, just to stare into the deep green eyes of a bespectacled child.

"Harry?" She gasped at the skinny boy in front of her. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Harry bent down and picked up the slip of paper with the platform number on it.

"The same thing as you, apparently." His eyes widened in shock.

"Wait," Surprised blue eyes met green. "You're going to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded excitedly, glad to know someone who was going to the same magical boarding school as him. "No way!" Skylar squealed. "Sorry," She apologized to the unruly haired boy, "I've just...never had a friend before."

"I'm your friend?" Harry asked hesitantly, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh...um...I dunno? I guess? Like I said-never had a friend...oh! Do you not want to be friends?" She stared down at her converse-encased feet.

"No! I just-I'm happy, that's all." Harry assured his newfound friend.

"Erm, I guess we should find the mysterious Platform 9 ¾?" Skylar offered. Before Harry could answer, a red-headed woman caught their attention.

"Platform 9 ¾ this way!" The woman called. Harry and Skylar shared a glance. "All right Percy, you first!" Skylar and Harry watched in amazement while a tall, skinny redhead ran through the brick column between Platform 9 and 10 and disappeared in front of their eyes. The two young wizards made their way towards the woman as she continued arguing with her children.

"Fred, you next. She gestured to one of the twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" The other twin insisted.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?!" The first twin scoffed.

"I'm sorry George." The redheaded woman sincerely apologized.

"Only joking! I'm Fred." The first twin chuckled. The two twins ran through and disappeared. Harry and Skylar approached the woman nervously. Skylar was clutching onto Harry's hand like a younger sister, but Harry didn't seem to mind comforting the anxious girl.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to…" Harry trailed off.

"How to get onto the platform? Yes, not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She gestured to the smaller redhead at her side. "Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a run if you're nervous." The small boy ran through the barrier and disappeared, followed by Harry and Skylar.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry dragged Skylar into one of the first compartments and sat down beside her in the plush blue-grey seats. They were discussing their excitement for Hogwarts when the redheaded boy walked into the cabin.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." He asked Harry and Skylar.

"Not at all." Harry replied after looking to Skylar for confirmation. The redhead sat down at the opposite seat.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He held out a pale, freckled hand to Harry.

"Harry. Harry Potter." He shook Ron's hand. "And this is-" Before he could introduce Skylar, Ron interrupted.

"So it _is_ true! Do you really have the…"

"The what?" Harry was confused as to why this boy was so interested in him.

"The scar?"

"Oh!" He moved his dark hair away from his forehead to reveal the lightning scar.

"Wicked!" Ron cried. Skylar shook her head in annoyance. An elderly witch knocked on the compartment door and slid the glass panel open.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked with a smile, the wrinkles around her eyes accented by her pale blue eyes. Harry looked toward the trolley hungrily. The cart was overflowing with colorful packaged treats of every kind. From his seat he could already spot jelly beans, chocolate, jelly candies...he couldn't remember the last time he tasted sugar. He noticed Skylar was eyeing the trolley in the same hungry manner.

"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron sadly held up a packaged bologna sandwich. Harry noticed the bitter look on Ron's face and dug out a handful of shining coins from his pocket.

"We'll take the lot." He held out the coins to the elderly witch, who gladly traded a variety of treats for the money.

"Woah!" Ron's face lit up at the introduction of sugary food. Harry picked up a white and red striped box filled to the brim with jelly beans of any and every color. Skylar studied the box. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" She read off the label.

"They mean _every_ flavor," Ron started, "There's chocolate, peppermint, candy floss, and then there's spinach liver, grass, and tripe. George swore he got a boogie flavored one once." Skylar made a disgusted face and pushed her own box away from her.

"These aren't... _real_ frogs, are they?" Harry held up a pentagon-shaped box labeled "Chocolate Frog".

"Nah, it's just a spell. But it's the cards you really want. Each box has got a famous witch or wizard. I've collected about 500 myself." Harry opened the purple box and the three young wizards watched a smooth, brown frog jump out, onto the table.

"Watch it!" Ron called. The frog jumped again, sticking itself on the train's open window before jumping out into a strong gust of wind. "That's rotten luck." Ron shook his head in faux sadness. Harry pulled out a card from the empty box.

"Hey! I got Dumbledore!" Harry smiled.

"I met him this summer!" Skylar added.

"Eh, I've got about six of 'im." Ron muttered through a mouthful of candy floss. The figure of Dumbledore disappeared, leaving an empty room behind in the card.

"Hey! He's gone!" Harry gasped. He showed the card to Skylar who gasped in shock alongside with him.

"Where'd he go?" She inquired.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron pulled out a furry brown rodent from his pants pocket. "This is Scabber by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?" Harry shrugged in response.

"A bit, I suppose."

"Fred gave me a spell to turn 'im yellow. Wanna see?" Ron pulled out a worn wand.

"Yeah!" Skylar cried. "I've not seen much magic before." A knock on the compartment door alerted the three of a stranger in their presence. A short girl with wild brown hair opened the door to speak to the three friends.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked, "A boy named Neville's lost his."

"Nope." Ron spoke for all of them.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it." The girl said, noticing Ron's drawn wand.

"Alright. Ahem," Ron cleared his throat nervously. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The only result was an empty Bertie Bott's box shooting off into the hallway.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She sat down next to Ron and faced the boy across from her. "Oculus Reparo." She pointed her wand at the nearly invisible crack in Harry's glasses, and it sealed up magically. "There, that's better isn't it." She said, watching as Harry brushed more of his shaggy hair from his face, revealing a bit of the scar accidentally. "Holy crickets! You're Harry Potter!" Harry nodded with an uncertain smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy-haired girl introduced herself. "And you are…?" She turned to Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He replied, stuffing Scabbers back in his pocket.

"I'm Skylar Wolf." Skylar piped up quietly from behind Harry.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't quite see you there." Hermione apologized to the timid witch. "Anyway, it was a pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She stood up to leave, turning back before closing the door. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way." She pointed to a spot on her nose while looking at Ron. "Just there." Then she left the three in silence. Ron rubbed at his nose.

"Is there any left?" He asked Skylar and Harry.

"Just a bit." Skylar reached over and wiped the remaining dirt from his nose with an unused napkin. She then left to change into her robes in the ladies' restroom. The two boys changed into their robes as well. Within minutes, the train had come to a stop, and the three unboarded together. Skylar looked nervous as she noticed the sea of students surrounding her. Harry clutched her hand in a comforting manner, and Ron gave her a reassuring smile. She returned a nervous smile back. A tall man with a large beard and long, curly hair stepped into view.

"That's Hagrid." Harry pointed out the large wizard. He had told Ron and Skylar of his visit from the large man.

"Right then," Hagrid called out. "First years this way, please!" He called all the younger students to the boats. "Don't be shy. C'mon now, hurry up." He noticed Harry sandwiched between his two new friends. "Hello Harry!" He waved, a giant smile on his dirty face. "Right then," He suddenly remembered his task, "This way to the boats. Follow me!" He led the crowd of first years to the small rowboats.

"Wicked!" Ron cried excitedly as the three lowered themselves into one of the boats. Skylar thought Hogwarts was absolutely beautiful. She stared at the castle, the grey clouds creating a dramatic background with the sun peeking through. She regarded the lamps on each boat, their light reflecting off the surface of the water. She was so excited to enter this magical world of wizardry. For most of the students, it was simply a new school, but to her, it was a new beginning filled with new opportunities. And she was prepared to make something out of each one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter but my OC. Everything else belongs to the amazing author J.K. Rowling. Bless her heart. :)**

Word Count: 1,930

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The new wave of students flooded into the corridor outside the main hall. A strict-looking witch adjusted her cat eye glasses and regarded the new students. Skylar remembered she had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The green-robed witch began, "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup." She looked down at something at her feet and Skylar could hear a slight croak. She picked up the toad and regarded it quizzically.

"Trevor!" A small boy ran up to grab the toad. Skylar assumed this was the Neville that Hermione had been talking about. "Sorry." The boy hurried back to the rest of the students, companion in hand.

"Now then," Professor McGonagall sighed, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly." She turned and left with a swish of her emerald robes. A pale boy with hair to match approached Harry, Ron, and Skylar, two pudgy boys in tow.

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The pale boy said slimily, earning many turned heads and shocked expressions. Skylar could hear Harry's name being whispered through the crowd.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." The pale boy introduced his two lackeys. "And I'm Malfoy." He flashed a smile towards Skylar, who grimaced in response. Ron failed to contain a chuckle from seeing Skylar's reaction to Malfoy.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Malfoy asked. He obviously hadn't seen the redhead witch's disgusted reaction to his attempt of flirting. Ron frowned at the pale boy. "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He noted snottily. "But you…" He turned to Skylar and observed her rich, red hair, standing out next to Ron's orange tinted locks. "You're too pretty to be a Weasley." He flashed another toothy smile to the girl. Behind Harry's back, she gagged, earning a muffled laugh from the other redhead. Malfoy glared at Ron. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to the bespeckled boy.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry scoffed, grabbing Skylar's hand and walking away with the two redheads. Professor McGonagall walked up from behind and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder, signalling him to move. He sneered as he watched Harry holding hands with the pretty redhead.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"It's not really the ceiling, you know," Hermione nudged the awestruck redhead witch, who was currently staring at a starry midnight sky and floating candles. "It's just bewitched to look the night sky. I read about it in-"

"Hogwarts, A History." Skylar let out a heavy breath. "I know, I read it too. I just didn't expect it to be this beautiful." She stared up at the spelled ceiling, still clutching Harry's hand nervously. Hermione chuckled at the girl's amazement. The foursome reached the front of the Great Hall, where the teachers took their seats around a long table. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the platform, where a scraggly brown hat sat on a stool.

"Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She let the silver-bearded man step up to speak to the students.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat back in his seat after delivering the message in a serious tone. Professor McGonagall picked up the scrappy hat and silently scanned the list of students in front of her. "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She called out the first name on the list.

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione nervously walked up to the stool, trying to verbally comfort herself.

"You'll be fine, Hermione. You'll either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, so don't worry!" Skylar reassured the brunette, who nodded in acceptance. "I guess it's not alphabetical." She whispered to Harry, earning a slight nod.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron shook his head. Skylar playfully smacked his arm in warning.

"Ah, right then. Hum...best be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, much to Harry and Skylar's surprise. Hermione smiled brightly and took a seat with her fellow housemates.

"Malfoy, Draco." The witch called the pale boy up. Skylar scowled when she heard his name. She lowered the hat, but it barely grazed his blonde hair as it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked at the other students and sauntered over to the Slytherin table, high-fiving a few of the older kids.

"There's no witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered to Skylar and Harry.

"Hey, I hate him too, but you know that's not true." Skylar defended the house. Ron shrugged and glared at the blonde boy.

"Bones, Susan!" The name sounded familiar to Skylar, but she couldn't quite place it. Harry looked towards a professor with a purple turban, and the greasy-haired professor next to him. His scar ached as he looked in their direction.

"Ow!" He scowled quietly.

"Harry, what is it?" Skylar asked. She and Ron looked at the dark-haired wizard, concern written all over their faces.

"Erm, nothing. I'm fine." He was sure it was just a random tick. They all turned their attention back to the Sorting Ceremony.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted, and the brunette ran off to join her new house.

"Weasley, Ronald." The redhead shared a quick glance with his two friends before heading up the platform.

"Ha! Another Weasley! I know what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat processed quickly. Ron let out a relieved sigh and met his brothers at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Harry." The whole of the Hall turned to watch the famous student. McGonagall lowered the hat on his head gently before stepping back.

"Hmmm… Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you… " The hat whispered.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Harry chanted.

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?" The hat replied.

"Please, anything other than Slytherin." He said with disgust.

"Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Harry looked elated as he ran to join Ron and his brothers.

"Wolf, Skylar!" The redhead shakily walked up to meet the silver-haired witch. She locked eyes with Harry, who gave a reassuring nod. She sat down and tried to ignore all the pairs of eyes staring at her. Sometimes she hated being looked at as beautiful. Her anxiety got the best of her, and she shivered as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, you're a special one, aren't you?" The hat asked.

"Oh, I'm not anything special." Skylar murmured, staring down at the floor.

"Oh, but you are my dear! And, you're very intelligent. Maybe...Ravenclaw?" Skylar shrugged.

"Could I maybe be in Gryffindor? I really want to be with my friends." She looked out at Hermione, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, you have courage, just ask more confidently, and I'll give it a thought."

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor." Skylar stated firmly, trying to calm her nerves.

"Alright then, guess it's...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Skylar heard Harry and Ron cheering as she ran over to sit next to her new friends. After all the first years were sorted, McGonagall stood by her chair.

"Your attention please!" She called out.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shouted merrily. All the plates on the tables were filled with all different kinds of food, and the students and teachers dug in.

"Wow!" Harry and Skylar gasped in unison.

"I'm half an' half." A brunette first year spoke to no one in particular. "Me dad's a muggle, mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for 'im when he found out!" Skylar thought she heard a bit of a Scottish accent.

"Say Percy," Harry spoke to the Head Boy, and Ron's older brother, "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's just Professor Snape. He's head of the Slytherin house." Percy replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"What subject does he teach?" Skylar inquired, joining the conversation.

"Potions," Percy replied through a mouthful of roast chicken, "But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for _years_." Just as Percy had finished, a ghost appeared from under the table.

"Hello there!" The mustached ghost waved to the newcomers. "And welcome to Gryffindor!" He gave a polite bow. Skylar returned the bow, giggling a bit as she did. The ghost smiled at the small girl. The first years noticed more ghosts filing into the Great Hall.

"It's the Bloody Baron!" Skylar heard a girl shriek.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." Percy gave a nod to the ghost. "Have a nice summer?"

"Dismal." Nicholas sighed. "Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied."

"Hey, I know you!" Ron suddenly cried. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."

" 'Nearly' Headless?" Hermione inquired. "How can you be 'nearly' headless?"

"Like this." Nicholas lifted his head off, but a bit of his neck was still attached. Ron screamed, and Hermione grimaced. Skylar and Harry giggled, having not seen much of the wizarding world. After the feast, the Gryffindors followed Percy up the confusing puzzle of stairs before stopping outside their Common Room. A large painting of a thick woman wearing a pale pink dress covered the opening.

"Password?" The woman in the portrait directed her question towards Percy.

"Caput Draconis." The Head Boy answered. The portrait swung out like a door to reveal a large rectangular hole in the wall, about the same size as the portrait itself.

"Follow me, everyone. Keep up." Percy ushered the first years into the Common Room. "Quickly, come on. Gather around here. Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitory is upstairs and to the left. Girls' is upstairs on the right. All your belongings have already been brought up. The students separated and headed towards their designated dormitory's. Hermione offered Skylar the bed next to hers, closest to the door and the darkest when night fell. Skylar politely accepted, glad to be next to a friend, next to an escape, and in the pitch-black darkness of night. She couldn't sleep unless it was extremely dark. Apparently she couldn't even sleep then, for she had wandered down to the common room, only to find Harry sitting there. She sat beside him on the couch, petting her new companion, Celeste, until they all fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, all inspiration and credit goes to her.**

Word Count: 2,337

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The sun had risen, alerting both Harry and Skylar that they needed to get ready for the day ahead of them. One was currently in Transfiguration, being taught by none other than Professor McGonagall. Skylar stared at the clock, awaiting the arrival of Ron and Harry. A gray tabby sat across from her on McGonagall's desk. Most of the other students hadn't realized it, but Skylar knew the cat must be one of McGonagall's forms, as she had the markings shaped like the teacher's cat eye glasses. Skylar giggled when she heard Harry and Ron run in, breathing heavily.

"Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we had been late?" Ron nudged Harry. Their eyes widened, along with the rest of the class(excluding one), when the gray tabby cat leaped off the desk, transforming into Professor McGonagall.

"Wow! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron gaped.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigures Mr. Potter and yourself into pocket watches. That way one of you might be on time." Skylar chuckled as the boys apologized and got verbally smacked by the teacher.

"We got lost." Harry murmured.

"Then perhaps you should get a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were talking amongst themselves, becoming silent when Professor Snape entered the Potions classroom.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. (Harry begins to take notes.) I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." Hermione nudged Harry, trying to get him to look up and pay attention to Snape. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? You don't know?" He said when Harry shrugged. "Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Skylar felt bad, it was blatantly obvious that Severus Snape was purposefully singling Harry out, most likely he had had a conflict with one of Harry's parents in Hogwarts. She also felt proud though, because she had known all the answers. Reading all the required texts and more, and having a near eidetic memory certainly helped, had definitely paid off. She knew that if root of asphodel was added to an infusion of wormwood, the ingredients would make an extremely potent sleeping potion called Draught of Living Death. She had read about bezoars, they were a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that cures most poisons. She also knew that asphodel was a type of lily meaning "my regrets follow you to the grave" in Victorian Flower Language, and wormwood meant absence and symbolized sorrow. Man, did Snape have some deep-seeded issues.

"What's the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Snape glared at Harry with dark, beady eyes.

"They're the same plant, also called Aconite." Skylar muttered under her breath at the same time as Harry answered, "I don't know, sir."

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape looked down his nose at Harry. Skylar threw an angry glare over at the Slytherins when she heard them snickering.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar entered the Great Hall hesitantly, sitting down next to Harry, who was sitting across from Ron and Hermione. They were watching with great interest, well, annoyance in Hermione's case, as Seamus attempted to spell a goblet of water.

"Eye of rabbit, harp sting hum, turn this water into rum…" He muttered, pointing his wand at the cup.

"Uh, what exactly is he doing?" Skylar asked Harry.

"Oh, Ron was here first, he said he's trying to turn water into rum."

"Actually he managed to make some weak tea yesterday, before-" Ron started. Seamus's wand went off and received a face full of soot. The others tried not to laugh when they saw the effect of his failed spell. The Hall was filled with owls as they rushed in to deliver mail. A scraggly-feathered barn owl dropped a package and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him.

"Hey, can I take a look at that?" Harry pointed at the paper.

"Sure." Ron shrugged and mindlessly handed the newspaper over. Harry scanned the print as someone pointed out Neville's new Remembrall.

"Oh, I've read about those," Hermione piped up, "When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something." The white smoke swirled around in the glass ball before turning crimson red.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville sighed sullenly. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder as he noticed an interesting article in the paper.

"Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen: 'Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had been emptied earlier that very same day.' That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." Skylar and Hermione exchanged a suspicious look.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A woman built like a pencil and sporting spiky white hair that looked as though lightning had struck it walked out in front of the students. The Gryffindors and Slytherins, sharing yet another class, were gathered around the large grass field near the Quidditch pitch. The woman was the flying teacher, Madame Hooch. Skylar thought she was a very entertaining woman, albeit fairly strict.

"Good afternoon, class." Madame Hooch yelled.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." The students replied in unison.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'."

Harry's broom jumped up and into his hand immediately. "Cool!"

"Up." Malfoy said smugly. The broom jumped into his hand.

"Up, UP!" Ron yelled at the stationary cleaning tool. Hermione grew frustrated as she received the same results as the young Weasley. Skylar watched the others beside Harry until her best friend nudged her.

"Go on," He smiled, broom in hand, "Try it." Skylar frowned, her head filled with uncertainty.

"What if it doesn't work?" Skylar chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"So what? More than half the students can't do it." Harry wasn't kidding, he and Draco were practically the only ones to move their brooms. Some students had managed to get their brooms rolling around, but they hadn't left the ground.

"Up." The word left her mouth, barely a whisper. She felt something cool hit the inside of her palm.

"See, you did it!" Harry said excitedly.

"UP!" Ron yelled, pulling the attention of half the class as the broom flew up and smacked him in the face. "Ow!" Harry laughed, Skylar managing to muffle her amusement beside him. "Oh, shut up Harry!" He said frustratedly.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two… Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Mr. Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch screamed as Neville lost control of his broom.

"Come back down this instant! Mr. Longbottom! Everyone, out of the way!" The teacher yelled as Neville came plummeting down, along with the broom. He landed near Hooch with a thump.

"Ow!" Tears welled up in Neville's eyes, and Skylar thought she heard a crack.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh oh oh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist." Madame Hooch announced after examining Neville's red and swollen appendage. "Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'." Madame Hooch escorted Neville inside and to Madam Pomfrey. Skylar almost laughed at the irony of her statement.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy sneered to his goonies. "If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall flat on his ass."

"Ugh, you're _the_ ass, Malfoy." Skylar snorted. Malfoy clenched his jaw and tossed the Remembrall from one hand to the other.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry demanded, mounting his broom.

"Nah, think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about...the roof?" He replied snarkily, rising up into the air on his broom. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry began rising up when he felt an arm on his own.

"Don't, Harry! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Hermione pleaded. Harry rose up to meet Malfoy, almost as if he was defying the brainy first year. Before Hermione stopped her, Skylar followed suit.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened.

"I wouldn't mind if Wolf did." Malfoy smirked at the floating redhead, who scowled in response.

"In your dreams, jerk."

"Fine," Malfoy sneered, "Have it your way, then. He propelled his arm forward, letting the Remembrall fly through the air. Skylar raced after it, Harry right on her tail. Skylar reached out to catch it, but it slipped through her grasp. Luckily Harry was there to grab the smoky orb before it fell. The two raced back to the field and dismounted their brooms, Harry clutching the Remembrall much to Malfoy's disdain. Skylar could hear the Gryffindors cheering for Harry all around them. She was glad they weren't cheering for her; she hated having the spotlight on her. She was also pretty proud of her talented friend. She didn't even notice Professor McGonagall walking up and tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry Potter! Skylar Wolf! Follow me." She led the two young Gryffindors into the school, leaving more snickering Slytherin first years in their wake.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar and Harry stood outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom while McGonagall spoke to Professor Quirrell. Harry was nervously awaiting his punishment beside a shaking Skylar who was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Professor Quirrell, excuse me, excuse me, could I borrow Woof for a moment, please?" Harry and Skylar shared a nervous glance. They both assumed "Wood" was some sort of meter stick they would be beaten with. Harry was scared, yes, but Skylar had experienced being beaten, and she had hoped this "new beginning" wouldn't include the harsh moments of her old life.

"Well, yes of course." Quirrell answered in a shaky voice. McGonagall re-entered the corridor with a tall brunette boy who looked to be about fifteen.

"Potter, Wolf, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you some seekers."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nearly Headless Nick somersaulted in the air throughout the corridor alongside a few of his fellow spirits.

"Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well." Harry walked down the corridor along with Ron and Skylar as the ghosts disappeared.

"Seeker, but first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in…"

"A century," Harry confirmed.

"Er, according to McGonagall," Skylar added.

"Oh, what about you then Skylar? Surely Gryffindor doesn't have two seekers?" Skylar stared at the ground, not answering her friend.

"McGonagall thought we were both meant for the position, so she said we'd both go to practices and we'd switch off every game until a new position opened up." Harry filled Ron in.

"I don't deserve to be seeker." Skylar murmured.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"I didn't even catch the Remembrall, Harry did! I'd be a terrible seeker! A terrible Quidditch player!" Skylar could feel hot tears threatening to pour down her cheeks.

"Don't beat yourself up," Harry wrapped his arm around Skylar's shoulders,"Everyone makes mistakes."

"I can't even catch a stupid ball! How would I be able to catch a tiny snitch!" Skylar argued. She had read all about the sport in Quidditch Through the Ages. Before Harry could comfort her anymore, the twins entered, happily skipping towards the trio.

"Well done Harry! Wood's just told us!" Fred slapped Harry on the back.

"Fred and George are on the team too. They're beaters." Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George joked. Skylar giggled at the twins' sense of humor. Fred noticed the small redhead hiding behind Harry, and stuck his arm around Harry's midriff to shake. George did the same on the other side.

"Well hello there, who are you?" George gave the witch a toothy smile.

"I'm Skylar. Wolf. Erm, Skylar Wolf, I mean." Skylar stumbled over her words, nervous in the presence of the two older boys.

"Aw, she's cute." Fred pulled a blushing Skylar out from behind Harry.

"Why were you hiding, Little Red?" George joked.

"Little Red?" Ron's mouth quirked into a smirk.

"Like Little Red Riding Hood." Fred explained. "Well, at least until we figure out a better nickname for her."

"We'd have to get to know her first." George waggled his eyebrows at the girl, her cheeks getting pinker by the minute.

"So, you're a seeker as well?" Fred nudged his twin.

"We switch off games." Harry gestured to him and Skylar.

"Well, I suppose you'll be seeing more of us, then." George nudged the girl.

"I suppose so." She answered quietly.

"Well, see ya losers!" Fred ran off with George. "And Red!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing but OCs belong to me, the rest belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. Enjoy! :)**

Word Count: 3,098

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The four Hogwarts students walked up to a crowded trophy case and Hermione picked out a shiny plaque with the name "James Potter".

"Woah! Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker too!" Ron cried.

"I didn't know." Harry shrugged.

"Hey, Skylar?" Hermione called out the redhead.

"Yeah?"

"Is your dad Jonathan Wolf?"

"Erm...yeah." Skylar didn't correct Hermione. She didn't want to drop the bomb on her new friends about her dead parents.

"Did you know he was a chaser?" The brainy brunette inquired.

"Yeah, he played for the English National Quidditch team." Skylar answered nonchalantly.

"That's pretty cool." Harry replied.

"Yeah." Skylar's voice was nearly a whisper. Harry was jolted off balance by the stairs' movement.

"What's happening?" Harry yelped, grabbing onto the banister for balance.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione reminded him.

"Hey, let's go this way." Harry motioned towards the corridor ahead of them.

"Quick," Ron motioned for the three wizards to follow him, "Before the staircase moves again." Skylar looked around the hallway anxiously.

"Does anyone else feel like we're not supposed to be here?" She whispered.

"We aren't, this is the third floor," Hermione whispered back, "It's forbidden!"

"Let's go then," Harry hissed, the other three first years following him out. Before they could get to the door, they were interrupted by the hissing of a ginger cat.

"Filch's cat!" Hermione gasped.

"Run, quick! Let's hide behind that door!" Harry whispered. Skylar tried to open the large door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" She hissed anxiously.

"That's it! We're done for!" Ron said dramatically.

"Oh! Move over!" Hermione whipped out her vine covered wand. "Alohomora!" Skylar heard the lock clicking and the door opened slightly.

"Get in!" She pushed Hermione and the boys in before closing the door behind her.

" _Alohomora?"_ Ron hissed indignantly.

"Standard Book of Spells-" Hermione started.

"Chapter 7," Skylar added. The four friends hushed each other and quieted down as they heard footsteps rounding the corner.

"Anyone in here, my sweet?" Filch cooed to the orange feline. He glared into the shadows and scanned the area. Finding no one there, he felt satisfied to leave. "Come on," He left, the cat padding softly behind him.

"Whew." Skylar let out a breath.

"That was a close one." Ron chuckled nervously. "It's a good thing he thought the door was locked."

"It _was_ locked." Hermione reminded him.

"And for good reason," Harry replied shakily. The other three turned to see what he was staring at and came face to face with a three-headed canine. The dog, which was previously asleep, blinked its eyes sleepily before staring at the four students. It got up on all fours and lunged at the children. They screamed before running out and slamming the door shut behind them.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What do they think they're doing?" Ron complained, "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione shook her head, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet!" Ron argued with the brunette, "I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice...the three!"

"It was standing on a trap door," Hermione explained, "It wasn't there by accident. Its guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"That's right," Hermione nodded, "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get killed, or worse…" She warned Skylar and the two boys, "Expelled." She then turned back around and walked to the dormitory, books in hand.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron nudged his friends jokingly.

"Hey," Harry turned to Skylar, "Did you notice the trap door?" Skylar nodded as the three walked down the hallway. "Why didn't you say anything?" Skylar shrugged in response.

"I guess...I didn't think it was that important." She replied quietly, "Anyways, Hermione told you guys about it, so it doesn't matter." They were quiet the rest of the way as they dropped Ron off in the Common Room and left to meet Oliver in the field.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Oliver was carrying a large wooden chest with two locks. Skylar and Harry followed closely behind, each with a broom in hand. Oliver set the heavy box down onto the plush grass.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand." Oliver explained, "Each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and a Seeker," He looked between Harry and Skylar, "That's you two. Now, normally Quidditch teams only have one Seeker, maybe another to pitch in if the other is hurt or can't play for some reason." He kicked at the grass with his foot. "But you two are both very valuable to our team." He faced Skylar and Harry. "And when another spot opens up, one of you will fill it and you won't have to switch off every game." He opened the box to reveal a large red ball in the middle, three round indents in it. Separated by the large red ball, two brown balls were held down with chains. A Hogwarts crest on the center of the lid indicated a small compartment.

"There are three kinds of balls," Oliver gestured to the open box, "This one's a Quaffle." He tossed the large red ball to Harry. He gripped the strange ball and turned it over in his hands. "The Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops," Oliver pointed to three hoops high up in the air, supported by long, wooden poles. Each hoop were positioned at different heights. The three hoops were reflected on the other side of the field. "The Keeper, that's me," Oliver pointed towards himself proudly, "Defends the hoops. With me so far?" Skylar nodded in understanding.

"I think so," Harry answered the older boy. He regarded the two chained balls with curiosity. The balls seemed to be struggling against the chains as if they were alive. "What are those?" Oliver took out two clubs and handed one to each first year.

"You better take this," He warned each student. He unlocked the chains on one of the balls, and they flew straight up into the air. "Careful now, it's coming back," The fifth year warned the two. As the ball came plummeting back down, Harry whacked it with the wooden club, sending it flying right back into the air.

"Potter, you'd make a fair Beater." Oliver clapped Harry on the back, facing away from the returning ball. Before the leather sphere could hit either of the dark-haired boys, Skylar lifted her club and whacked it into the air.

"Oh yeah," Oliver cringed, "I forgot about that...persistent, they are." The ball came back down, hitting Oliver square in the chest when he held out his arms to catch it, tackling the ball to the ground before forcing it back into the box. Harry helped hold the ball down while Oliver chained the ball up.

"What was that?" Harry asked, wiping his brow.

"Bludgers. Nasty little buggers. But you are a Seeker. The only thing I want you to worry about is this." Oliver opened the compartment with the Hogwarts crest and pulled out a small golden sphere. "The Golden Snitch." Oliver handed the miniscule ball to Harry, who cupped it in his hands.

"I like this ball." He joked, staring between the Snitch and the Bludger.

"Eh, you do now. But it's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

"What do I do with it?" Harry rolled the metal ball between his thumb and forefinger.

"You catch it," Oliver explained, "Before the other team's Seeker." He pointed at the ball, "You catch this, the game's over." Harry tossed the ball to his best friend. Skylar regarded the shining Snitch with interest.

"You catch this, Wolf, and we win." Oliver pointed at the Snitch in Skylar's hand. The Snitch unfurled thin golden wings, much to Skylar's delight and surprise.

"Wow…" She whispered in awe.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar sat beside Harry, staring in front of her at the white plume. The dwarfed professor stood at the front of the classroom, explaining how to magically levitate objects.

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skill is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers?" Professor Flitwick gaged the students in the room. Happy with the answer, he continued, "Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Hum! The 'Swish and Flick'." Flitwick demonstrated. "Everyone, the 'Swish and Flick'. Good! Oh, and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Skylar pointed her wand at the feather, watching in awe as it rose all the way to the ceiling before floating back down as she released the spell. Harry copied the spell, getting halfway to the ceiling before falling back down.

" _Wingardium Leviosar!_ " Ron shouted angrily at his speckled feather. Hermione placed her hand on his wand arm.

"No, stop stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out!" Ron rolled his eyes at the brunette. "Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar."

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron scowled, "Go on then!"

" _Wingardium Leviosa_." Hermione repeated the wand movement and watched as the brown and white feather rose gracefully into the air, a mirror image of Skylar's own fluffy feather.

"Oh! Well done!" Professor Flitwick clapped. "See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it!" The professor had a silly grin on his face. "Ho ho! Splendid!" Skylar sighed as she lazily twirled her wand in her fingers, effectively twirling the feather suspended near the ceiling. Of course the professor didn't notice her. Apparently someone had though, for she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She scanned the crowd of students until her blue eyes met a pair of grey ones. Skylar grimaced. She was staring into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, teach me?" Harry nudged Skylar, staring at the feather twirling near the ceiling. She walked him through the spell until he could finally float his own feather to the ceiling.

"Wingard-Leviosa, Wingard-Leviosa!" Seamus struggled to recite the spell through his thick accent. The feather blew into a million black particles, covering Seamus' face in soot, as well as the papers on the table. Harry raised his soot-covered hand, gaining the attention of Flitwick.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, professor."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry and Skylar walked arm in arm, Ron keeping up the pace on Harry's right. The three reviewed the events of their Charms class with Flitwick. Ron was still a bit frustrated with a certain brunette brainiac for both correcting and humiliating him in front of his fellow first year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

" 'It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar'," Ron mocked, "She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" He shook his head angrily. Harry and Skylar watched a tearful brunette rush past them, clutching her books against her chest tightly.

"I think she heard you." Harry sighed.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Great Hall had been carefully decorated for the current holiday; Halloween. In place of the normal floating candles, intricate Jack-o-lanterns sat suspended in the air, beneath the starry projection. The centerpiece candles were surrounded with leaves of red, orange, and gold, along with miniature pumpkins and decorative squashes. An orange glow surrounded each flame, the golden red color matching the tablecloths on each piece of furniture. Small leaves were strewn along the tables, weaving between the cream-colored ceramic plates. The Hall was flooded with students and teachers, all participating in the great Halloween Feast. Harry spoke to his housemates through mouthfuls of butternut squash and other Halloween-themed delicacies.

Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table across from Neville. Skylar had excused herself from the festivities to comfort Hermione in the bathroom, although the boys weren't aware of it.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry looked around the Hall. He already knew Skylar was in the bathroom, but she hadn't mentioned anything about Hermione.

"Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom." Neville replied sadly, "She said she's been in there all afternoon crying." Harry glared at Ron as Professor Quirrell ran into the Hall, a frantic look on his face.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" Quirrell shouted, panting through the dialogue. "Thought you ought to know." He shakily placed his hand on the wall for support. Students began panicking; screaming and rushing out of the Hall.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore acquired the attention of all the students in the Great Hall. "Everyone will please not panic!" He addressed the nervous students, "Now prefects, please escort your house to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon." A certain redhead Prefect gathered the Gryffindors in a single-file line, leading them to the common room through the crowded corridors.

"Gryffindors, keep up, please, and stay alert!" He surveyed the students with hawk eyes.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry whispered to his friend.

"Not on its own," Ron replied, "Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." He thought of the twins momentarily. "What?" He noticed Harry stopping in his tracks as the other Gryffindors passed the two first years.

"Hermione and Skylar!" Harry gasped, wide-eyed, "They don't know!" The two boys rushed towards the dungeon, flattening themselves against the wall when they spotted a huge shadow in front of them.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon." Ron said, wiping his brow.

"It's going into the girl's bathroom." Harry gasped, realizing two of his friends were there.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar put a freckled arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," She assured the sobbing brunette, "Anyone would be _lucky_ to be friends with you." She wiped a tear from her friend's cheek. "I mean, we're friends, aren't we?" She stared into the chocolate brown orbs, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Of course!" Hermione answered through sobs, "It just…"

"It hurt, didn't it?" Skylar whispered, grasping Hermione's hand in both of hers. "I know, I'm very sensitive as well," She noticed Hermione looking away and quickly added, "It isn't a bad thing, really."

"I suppose…" The brunette shook wavy locks from her face.

"No one understands their friends like we do." Skylar smiled at Hermione. She helped the brunette up, and they walked out of the empty stall. Skylar and Hermione shared a smile before looking up, only to meet the gaze of a large-eared, giant green-grey skinned creature.

"Is that a…" Skylar's voice shook.

"Troll?" Hermione squeaked nervously. The girls clutched each other's hands as Harry and Ron came rushing into the girl's bathroom.

"Guys, move!" Harry shouted as the troll began to bring his club down on the unsuspecting students. Skylar shoved Hermione under the sinks, following her as the troll smashed half of the sinks with his giant club. Skylar and Hermione quickly scrambled out from underneath the remaining sinks, running back to the far wall as the troll smashed the wooden stalls with the club.

"Help!" Hermione shrieked, standing behind the protective redhead. Skylar held her arms out defensively, placing herself between the troll and the brunette. Skylar was timid around others, but she would gladly protect her new friends from any dangers they may face. Ron picked up a fist-sized piece of wood from the rubble and threw it at the ugly creature.

"Hey, pea brain!" He shouted, throwing more stones at the troll in an attempt to divert its attention from the girls. He and Harry threw more wood at the troll, who simply shook his head and glared at the girls. Harry grabbed onto the club as the troll lowered it behind his back, swinging himself up onto the troll's thick neck. He stuck his wand into the troll's nose as the troll lifted him into the air and swung his club at the boy in his fist.

"Do something!" Harry shrieked, dodging the blow narrowly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything!" Harry replied, dodging another blow, "Hurry!" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the beast.

" 'Swish and Flick!' " Hermione reminded Ron from behind Skylar. The troll raised the club above its head, prepared to bring it down on Harry.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Ron shouted, mimicking the wand movement perfectly. The club hovered over the troll's head as he brought his empty hand down near Harry. The troll looked around confused, until it saw the club suspended above his head. Its eyes widened as the club came plummeting down, hitting him on the head with a thunk. Harry barely moved out of the way as the troll crashed down, apparently unconscious.

"Is it...dead?" Hermione approached the troll with uncertainty.

"I don't think so…" Skylar regarded the ugly creature with a grimace.

"Nope, it's just knocked out." Harry answered, pulling his wand from the troll's nose. Strands of mucus clung to the wand. "Ugh, troll boogies." He said with a disgusted expression. Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell ran into the bathroom, shocked expressions written all over their stern features.

"My goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed, "Explain yourselves, both of you!" She demanded, glaring at the two boys.

"It was my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione stepped out from behind Skylar.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked very surprised.

" I went looking for the troll I've read about them and I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me… I'd probably be dead." She smiled at the two boys. Harry looked down at Snape's leg, noticing the bloody gash on his calf. Snape met his eyes and pulled the black robes over his legs.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do." McGonagall stared down at the boys through her spectacles. "I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and am very disappointed in you Miss. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement." Hermione nodded in understanding. McGonagall then turned to regard the boys. "As for you two gentle I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." The professor looked at Skylar. "I trust you had nothing to do with this, Miss Wolf?"

"No!" Hermione quickly replied, "She just came in here to use the bathroom...she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." McGonagall nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Perhaps you ought to go," Quirrell warned the students, "It might wake up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the OCs in this story belongs to moi. It all belongs to the all knowing J.K. Rowling. (I love her so much!)**

Word Count: 2,264

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Light streamed in through the Great Hall windows, giving the Hall a nice glow, dust particles flowing throughout the air. Skylar pushed the eggs around on her plate with the fork, a bad feeling sinking deep into her stomach. She had thrown her scarlet hair into a messy bun, reflecting the mess of thoughts in her head. Across the table, Harry mirrored her actions, both refusing to eat.

"Take a bit of toast, mate," Ron handed marmalade-covered bread to Harry, "Go on."

"Ron's right Harry," Hermione urged, sitting across from Ron.

"Good luck today, Potter," A voice drawled from behind the young Seeker. None of them had noticed their Potions professor sneaking up beside the Gryffindor table. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you." Snape sneered at the group of first years. "Even if it is against Slytherin." He added with a sneer. The greasy-haired head of Slytherin limped away from the Gryffindors.

"That explains the blood." Harry muttered.

"Blood?" Hermione leaned in across the table.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could get past that three headed dog."

"Why would Snape do that? He works for Dumbledore." Skylar argued with her best friend.

"But he got bit!" Harry countered, "That's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione sided with the redhead.

"Well, the day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults." Harry explained quietly, "Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret."

"So you're saying…"

" _That's_ what the dog's guarding." Harry insinuated, " _That's_ what Snape wants." After Harry finished his accusation, the black-speckled snowy owl flew in towards the Gryffindor table, landing in front of Harry with a large package.

"Hey!" Skylar called the attention of the beautiful owl, "I saw you in the Menagerie!" She held her hand out in a friendly gesture, allowing the bird to rub its head against her palm. "Is she yours?" The redhead asked Harry.

"Yeah, that's Hedwig." He watched the display of affection with great interest. "You know, she never does that with anyone else." Skylar giggled as Hedwig perched on her shoulder, nibbling gently at her ear with her beak.

"I suppose she senses our connection." She giggled, her cheek being tickled with white feathers. Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to the long package. Skylar pet Hedwig one last time before allowing the mail carrier to fly back to the school's owlery.

"A bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione prodded Harry.

"But, I never get mail." Harry protested.

"Let's open it," Ron encouraged his friend. Skylar giggled at her friends' oblivious state.

"What?" Harry asked the redhead.

"Guys, it's _obviously_ a broomstick." The redhead giggled again. "It's long and thin, shaped just like a broomstick…"

"It's a broomstick." Harry stated after tearing the brown packaging from the object. Skylar made a face, and she and Hermione giggled at the blatantly obvious statement.

"It's not just a broomstick, Harry," Ron stared at the broom with awe, "It's a Nimbus 2000!" Skylar reached a hand out to touch the wooden handle with the gold engraving.

"You can use it for your games." Harry offered. Skylar nodded shyly in agreement, before bringing Harry's attention the attentive gaze of a certain professor. Across the hall, McGonagall stared at the pair of Seekers with a small smile and twinkling green eyes. Hedwig sat beside the professor, answering Harry's unasked question. With a little persuasion, the two Seekers ingested a good amount of bacon, eggs, and blueberry pancakes before heading out to the Quidditch pitch.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Scared, Harry?" Oliver asked the new Seeker as they prepared for the game beneath the Quidditch stands. Harry could hear the crowds cheering overhead. He knew Skylar was nervous, but she couldn't be as nervous as he was; he was the one playing this time.

"A little," The first year answered. He looked down at his feet as he wiggled his toes beneath his shoes in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"It's alright," Oliver ran a hand through his chestnut-brown hair. "I felt the same way before my first game."

"What happened?"

"I...uh...I don't really remember…" Oliver scratched the back of his neck as Harry stared at the fifth year with wide eyes. "Took a Bludger to the head two minutes in." Harry inwardly cringed. Those things were scary. "Woke up in the hospital a week later." Oliver chuckled before walking onto the field with his broom, teammates in tow. Each teammate mounted their brooms and took flight above the stands.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A third year with shoulder-length dreads and dark caramel-colored skin stood in the stands near the Gryffindors behind a microphone. He donned a red and gold striped scarf, along with the Gryffindor crest on his black robes. McGonagall stood beside him in a green hat that matched her woolen robes.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season!" The boy recited into the microphone.

"Who's the announcer?" Skylar asked her friends on either side of her. Hermione and Ron shrugged, but she felt a tap on each shoulder. She whipped her head around, coming face to face with the Weasley twins.

"Oh, hey Fred, George." She nodded to the identical third years.

"You can tell us apart?" Fred motioned to himself and his twin.

"Oh, yeah, is that...weird?" Skylar fiddled with her red and gold striped scarf.

"Nope!" George gave her a goofy smile.

"It's great!" Fred cried, giving her a hug from behind.

"So…" Ron coughed into a closed fist, "The announcer...he's in your year, correct?"

"Yep, Lee Jordan." George chuckled, "He's quite the clever git!"

"Come on, Ron!" Fred cried, "He's our best mate! Our partner in crime! Prankster extraordinaire!"

"Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madame Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!" Lee Jordan relayed the events on the field to the eager audience.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." Madame Hooch yelled from her broom, giving a pointed glare to each of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch players.

"The Bludgers are up." Lee announced as the two brown balls were released from their restraints, the Beaters from each team chasing after them.

"Followed by the Golden Snitch." Lee added as the tiny golden ball unfurled its wings and flew off, carefully watched by both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Seekers. "Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" The red ball was thrown up into the air, and caught by one of the Gryffindor Chasers, Angelina Johnson. She dodged the opposing team's players before throwing the ball through one of the hoops.

"Angelina Johnson scores!" Lee announced giddily, earning the glare of his head of house. "Ten points for Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor stands were filled with roars and cheers, red and gold glowing with excitement.

"Well done!" Hagrid cried in a booming voice, the sound resonating across the pitch.

"Slytherin takes the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flinch. Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee whooped. Skylar wasn't even sure how they managed that one.

"Give me that!" Marcus Flint growled at his teammate, snatching the Quaffle for himself. "Take that side!" He pointed to where Angelina was flying. The trio noticed Harry's broom bucking wildly, as though he wasn't in control.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid nudged the young Gryffindors. Hermione lifted her binoculars to her eyes, peering through the contraption at Snape. He appeared to be wielding his wand in Harry's direction, murmuring an incantation under his breath.

"It's Snape!" Hermione hissed to Ron and Skylar, "He's jinxing the broom?"

"Jinxing the broom!" Ron exclaimed, "What do we do?"

"Leave it to me!" Hermione proclaimed.

"I don't think-" Skylar started as Hermione ran off through the crowd of Gryffindors. Meanwhile, Harry was trying his best to hold onto the broom, clutching tightly onto the handle, barely hanging by his fingertips. The broom jerked violently like a wild horse.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron pounded his fists on the barrier of the stands. Skylar nervously tugged at a loose strand of crimson hair, her teeth clenched like almost all her muscles. She heard Hermione whisper a spell through the deafening roars of Quidditch fans; she had ears like a wolf, just like her namesake.

" _Lacarnum Inflamarae."_ Why was she using a fire spell? Skylar thought that wasn't all that smart, considering the stands were wooden, therefore, highly flammable. She peered through the crowds, searching for bushy hair and fire, an unlikely combination. She spotted the fire first, in the teachers' stands. Snape had paused his incantation, clearly distracted by his flaming robes. Skylar giggled as the Potions teacher managed to snuff out the flame with minimal effort. She had noticed Harry and his broom had seized jerking and were currently back to normal. To be fair, she hadn't witnessed Snape hexing Harry with her own eyes, but she highly doubted Hermione Granger would lie to her. She considered the other possibilities; all the other teachers in the close vicinity of Snape had been startled by the sudden outburst of fire, so it really could have been any of them.

She didn't discount the possibility of a student hexing Harry, though she knew most of them weren't educated on the advanced spells and hexes. Her first guess would have been Draco Malfoy otherwise, but his attention was divided between cheering for the Slytherin Quidditch team and sneaking glances at her, likely assuming she hadn't noticed. Skylar wasn't fazed by the boy's strange infatuation with her, a lot of males and females alike tended to notice her overwhelming beauty and develop a childish crush on the young redhead. She knew it would diminish over time, and Draco wasn't going to fawn over her for long; soon he'd move on to another, as most crushes go.

Skylar diverted her attention back to the Quidditch game, catching a quick glimpse of Harry swinging himself back onto the broom with a strength that didn't seem to fit with his bony frame. She let out a sigh of relief; her best friend just had a near-death experience after all. She watched as the Seeker's gleaming green eyes flashed a familiar glint; the same spark she always got when she found the Snitch before he did in practice. Skylar followed Harry's gaze, catching sight of the golden gleam of the winged ball. The corners of her lips curled up in a small smile, twitching a bit when she saw the Slytherin Seeker catch sight of the Golden Snitch. She desperately wanted Harry to win his first Quidditch game, not just for Gryffindor, but for himself. At the same time, she held quite a bit of respect for the Seeker in green. She had heard from members of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff that most Slytherins were cruel and tended to bully the weaker wizards. She herself had only seen that with Draco Malfoy and his goons, although she suspected Pansy Parkinson had been whispering about her to the other Slytherin girls. She had, however, watched some of the previous games (courtesy of Oliver Wood) and noticed that Terence Higgs was the only Slytherin Quidditch player that played by the rules and refused to resort to violence or cheating.

Skylar was fairly certain that the brunette Seeker was in fact a fifth year, but not a lot of students seemed to know about him. He was an enigma of sorts, the mysterious quiet Slytherin who seemed to have more of a Hufflepuff personality with his shy demeanor and gentle, bashful tendencies. She had crossed paths with him a few times in the library, and they had ended up talking more than reading. He didn't seem to have many friends, so Skylar had made it her mission to befriend the older boy.

Both Harry and Terence rushed towards the Snitch at even paces, Gryffindors and Slytherins cheering loudly for their respective teams. Skylar shrunk as the screeching of excited witches and wizards filled her ears, following the opposing players with sharp eyes. Skylar chewed on her bottom lip apprehensively as the two neared the barrier of the stands, Terence barely pulling up in time. She bit down on her lip as Harry tumbled down from the air, retching a bit, as if he was about to vomit.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Lee announced to the crowd. Skylar and the other spectators watched as Harry gagged and retched until something solid came up his throat and landed in his hand. The spectators leaned in, squinting to get closer look as the boy raised an enclosed fist. He unfurled tanned fingers to reveal the golden ball squirming within his grasp, thin wings flapping frantically.

"He's got the Snitch!" Lee screamed into the microphone, his words echoing through the momentarily silent crowd, before screeches and cheering blared into Skylar's ears.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madame Hooch announced, swooping up into the air near the spectators with a graceful arc. All around her, Skylar felt the happiness and excitement of all the Gryffindors. She was too overwhelmed to feel bad for the Slytherins; cheers and hoots deafening her thoughts, stomping and clapping vibrating throughout the stands, and her body in turn. She couldn't help but stare at all the Gryffindors who were smiling, laughing, clapping, cheering. Even Hermione had joined in, unlike the bookworm she was. Skylar smiled. She hoped her first game would turn out like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything except the OCs belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling herself.**

Word Count: 2,202

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As the cheering behind them died down, the four young wizards followed their giant professor back onto the school grounds. Three of them were persisting that a certain potions professor was out to get them, a redhead witch rolling her eyes in skepticism.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid's voice rumbled from his belly, "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

"Thank you!" Skylar sighed, the other first years gaping at her, "Someone with some sense!"

"Okay, then...why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry blurted out. Skylar elbowed him directly in the gut, earning a grunt from the bespectacled boy.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid interrogated the young students. Skylar couldn't help but laugh; of course their Care of Magical Creatures professor would have something to do with the strange creature that resembled Cerberus of the Underworld from Greek myths. And of course he would name a vicious thing like that something extremely misleading like "Fluffy".

"Fluffy?" Ron was taken aback by the name.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked their professor, voicing Harry's thoughts.

"Well, of course he's got a name!" Hagrid said as though it were obvious, "He's mine! I bought him off an Irish feller I met at the pub last year," He explained, as though this was a completely normal thing, "Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry urged the half-giant to go on. Skylar smacked her palm to her forehead, shaking her head at Harry's obliviousness. He was so impatient that he had alerted the professor of their true intent.

"I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid mumbled, confirming Skylar's predictions, "No more questions! Don't ask anymore questions!" The bearded man warned the children, "That's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid," Harry protested, "Whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

"Codswallop!" Hagrid bellowed, "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts professor!"

"See," Skylar nudged her fellow first years, "Logic."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one!" Hermione reminded the professor, "I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking!"

"Exactly." Harry nodded when the brainy brunette had finished.

"For all you know he could've been performing a counter-curse!" Skylar reminded Hermione before turning to Harry, "And what do you mean, " _exactly"_? Since when did you know the first thing about advanced hexes?" Harry blushed sheepishly at the redhead's outburst.

"Now listen to me, all three of you," Hagrid interrupted their miniature argument, "You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous! What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry prodded the tall man for information.

"I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid muttered to no one in particular, "I shouldn't have said that." He walked back to his hut, away from the four students, muttering to himself the whole way.

"Nicholas Flamel." Harry repeated, deep in thought.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Ron pointed out the obvious question.

"I don't know." Hermione replied, earning shocked faces from the other three. Skylar smirked internally, finally, something she knew that the brainiac didn't! She loved the brunette to death, but she hated feeling thick compared the girl. She couldn't help that she wasn't quite as outspoken as the Muggle-born prodigy. They had both been considered for Ravenclaw, and Skylar knew she was just as intelligent as her brunette counterpart, if not smarter. She decided to keep her knowledge to herself for a while, her foolish friends could figure it out later, after all, they weren't in any immediate danger.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar sat beside Harry, sitting against the wall while cradling the sleeping black kitten. She decided to pay more attention to Celeste, especially since it was now Christmas time, her favorite time of the year. She would shower her companion in affection until the kitten grew bored of the attention. Beside her, Harry was contemplating chess moves as he sat across from the other redhead. Ron smiled wickedly at the boy in concentration, he always won chess games. Well, unless they were against Skylar. It seemed she was more suited for Ravenclaw, the wise, shy thing she always was. Unbeknownst to the two boys, Hermione spotted them and walked over to their table. Skylar had spotted the girl when she had entered the Great Hall with a large suitcase, ghosts whispering "Merry Christmases" to all.

"Knight to E-5." Harry announced, his black chess-piece moving to its new spot.

"Queen to E-5." Ron countered smugly, his white piece moving to the square before smashing Harry's knight with her scepter. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the sight of black bits of wood scattered over the black and white squares.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione gaped at the boys. From behind them, Skylar snorted.

"What?" Hermione gave her a funny look. "They're boys!" She chuckled, the brunette joining in.

"Hey!" Ron protested. Both witches gave him a pointed look. "It's wizard's chess!" He explained. "Anyway," He points to Hermione's suitcase, "I see you've packed."

"And I see you haven't." The brunette replied.

"Change of plans. My parents have decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons." Ron explained. Skylar's eyes glinted in excitement. She had loved reading fairytales as a young child, still did, and magical creatures always fascinated her. Especially dragons. At Diagon Alley she had even bought a book on magical creatures with diagrams of each creature and detailed information, the chapter on dragons marked with a red leather bookmark.

"Good," Hermione nodded, "You can help Harry then. He's going to look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." Skylar couldn't help but giggle at Ron's reaction.

"We've already looked a hundred times!" Ron whined.

"Not in the Restricted Section." Hermione argued. "Happy Christmas." She hugged Skylar and nodded to the boys before leaving the Great Hall.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron nudged Skylar. She and Harry sniggered at the redhead's comment. Skylar felt Celeste writhing in her grasp and she looked down at the mewling mass of fur in her lap. She slowly unwound her arms as the kitten stared up at her with eyes the color of shined Sickles. To her surprise, the normally calm kitten leaped off her lap and onto the table, attacking the white king piece with sharp kitten teeth. Harry and Ron laughed, but Skylar grimaced as she pulled the chess piece from Celeste's fangs, the king screaming in fear.

"I think I see what Hermione meant about this being barbaric…" That just made the boys laugh harder.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Light snow drifted down from the light sky, sticking to the castle windows in spiderweb-like crystals. The icy air left frost in the glass, a cold contrast to the warmth inside. The dormitories were fairly empty, give or take a a few students wrapped in fluffy white comforters. Enchanted wreaths hung on the walls, sparkling string lights accompanying the circular pine branches. Miniature Christmas trees had been placed in each of the four common rooms, adorned with lights and colorful baubles, barely grazing the ceiling with delicate pine fireplace in the Common Room blared with heat, giving off a comforting, homely vibe. A Gryffindor student lay in front of the blazing hearth, scarlet tendrils splayed out around her face, a small black furball curled up on her lightly heaving chest.

Skylar's eyelids fluttered open slowly, hazy outlines blurring her vision. A muffled sound had entered her dreams and she awoke to a small red-haired boy staring down at her. She giggled softly at the small tufts of red-orange that stood up atop his head, causing him to look up and smooth his hair down.

"Why…" Skylar stretched her mouth into a wide yawn, "Why'd you wake me up...so early?" She whined, rubbing at her eyes with loose fists. She had been sleeping in the Common Room since the majority of the students left for the holidays, but the boys never woke her up this early.

"It's Christmas!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh! I guess I forgot…" Sklar trailed off, "But why do we have to get up early?"

"Don't _you_ get up early Christmas morning to open presents?" Ron gaped at the oblivious witch.

"Err, yeah, erm, just a bit later I suppose." Skylar quickly recovered from her slip-up. She hadn't properly celebrated Christmas since she was four, less than a year before her parents were brutally murdered in front of her innocent eyes.

"C'mon," Ron held out his freckled hand to help Skylar up, "Let's go wake Harry, he's never had a proper Christmas!"

"That's right!" Skylar gasped, immediately forgetting about her own childhood, or lack thereof, "He always had to watch his cousin open presents in front of him! He told me on the train!"

"C'mon then!" Ron was very impatient. He pulled Skylar along by her wrist, Celeste following behind them. As they entered the boy's dormitory, Skylar pounced onto Harry's bed, alongside Ron and Celeste.

"Harry wake up!" Skylar whispered excitedly.

"Come on Harry! Wake up!" Ron didn't even bother trying to be quiet. Harry rubbed his eyes in the same manner as Skylar.

"Happy Christmas Ron." He smiled as he reached for his glasses. After adjusting the spectacles he regarded Ron's clothing with strange curiosity. "What are you wearing?" Skylar giggled as Ron plucked at his maroon sweater in disdain, calling attention to the large orange letter "R" in the center.

"Oh, my mom made it." He scrunched up his nose as he pointed at a lumpy bundle of brown paper and strings, a navy sleeve hanging out. Beside it, an identical package lay ignored, a bit more carefully wrapped. "I think you guys got 'em too." Skylar and Harry excitedly ripped open their presents, as neither of them had experienced the excitement of gift-opening. Well, Skylar did, but she didn't remember it much. They both slipped into their monogrammed sweaters; Harry's in a fitting navy blue, Skylar's in a comforting grey, the baggy clothing hanging on her skinny frame.

"Wait," Harry said as he began to process what they had just completed, "I got...presents?"

"Yeah! Over there." Ron pointed a small pile of parcels in the corner. "You too, Skylar." The two watched with twinkling eyes as Harry picked up a strange box, reading a small piece of parchment that had been stuck on it.

" 'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.' " Harry opened the box and pulled out what appeared to be a large iridescent cloak.

"What is it?" Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"It seems to be some sort of cloak." Skylar pointed.

"Oh! Try it on, go on then Harry!" Ron urged his friend. Harry delicately wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, leaving only his head and part of his neck visible. He looked down upon seeing his friends' surprised reactions, only to look right at the floor. He couldn't see his body.

"My body is gone!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know what that is! It's an Invisibility Cloak!" Ron blurted out.

"Yeah, those are _extremely_ rare." Skylar added.

"I wonder who gave it to you." Ron said, scratching his head in confusion.

"There was no name," Harry pointed out, "It just said, 'Use it well'." He flipped the parchment piece back and forth, searching for any visible clues. Not finding any, he allowed the paper to slip through his fingers and onto the floor.

"What about you Skylar?" The red-haired boy startled both orphans from their separate trances.

"Oh!" Skylar scooped up a parcel with her name written on it. A letter was written beside it in elaborate cursive letters, similar to Harry's note. "Um, this one's from Professor McGonagall apparently. Er...she said she was Head of Gryffindor when my father went here…" The shy redhead scanned the parchment with glimmering eyes, " 'I knew both your parents very well when they were students here. I thought you would like something to remember them by, so I took the liberty of retrieving your parents' rings. Signed, Minerva McGonagall'." Skylar unwrapped the parcel to reveal a necklace. Three rings hung from the delicate silver chain; two different-sized bands of gold, the third; a thin gold band containing a small blue crystal embedded at the top, a tiny diamond on each side of the gem.

"That must be your mother's engagement ring." Harry pointed to the sparkling gem on the delicate ring. Skylar had recently revealed the truth about her parents to the two boys, and she expected Hermione would already know by the time she returned, most likely through one of the first year's owls. They were very understanding, but Skylar still got very emotional.

"She was in Ravenclaw…" Skylar explained, hiding her watery eyes, "That must be why it's blue."

"And your dad…" Ron trailed off as Harry nudged him in the stomach.

"Gryffindor," Skylar wiped her eyes on the long sleeve of her sweater, "I suppose that's why I'm here, after all."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at the witch in confusion.

"Nevermind." Skylar shook his question off before rising from her seat on his bed. "I'm going to the library. I have a few books I'd like to check out." She brushed past the two boys on her way out, who shared a quick glance before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own the few OCs, Celeste and Skylar are really the only ones mentioned, so all other credit goes to J.K. Rowling because she's amazing and awesome!**

Word Count: 2,773

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar had fallen asleep on the Common Room couch, once again. She was accompanied by her furry companion, curled up on her heaving chest. She hadn't been able to sleep much that night, kept awake and constantly shaking from the dark nightmares that clouded her innocent mind. She tossed and turned on the large couch, pausing when she heard a shuffling nearby.

"Hello?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Skylar? Is that you?" She heard a voice beside her.

"Harry?" She recognized the voice, still looking around for the source. "Do you have the cloak again?" She referred to the invisibility cloak Harry had received.

"Yeah, come on. I'm heading to the library." The boy lifted the cloak to reveal his face, allowing Skylar room to crouch under the large piece of fabric alongside him. The two wizards slowly crept out of the Common Room and made their way to the library. Underneath the cloak Harry held a dim lantern, illuminating a bit of the floor ahead of them. As he and Skylar scanned the bookshelves of the Restricted section, Harry read the titles aloud.

"Famous Fire Eaters. Fifteenth Century Fiends. Flamel. Nicholas Flamel. Where are you?" Harry handed the lantern to Skylar as he reached out from underneath the silky cloak to run his hands over the bindings. He stopped at a particularly worn leather-bound book, carefully sliding the book off the dusty shelf. He opened the book, only to earn a mouthful of screaming from the book's angry pages. Harry stumbled back in shock, bumping into Skylar and effectively knocking the lantern from her delicate hands and onto the floor.

"I know you're in there." Skylar could hear Filch's gravelly voice from right outside the library. "You can't hide." Skylar heard the faint padding of Mrs. Norris accompanied by the shuffling of the old caretaker, and she gently nudged Harry in the opposite direction so they could sneak around the shelves. "Who is it? Show yourself!" Skylar and Harry heard the old man's voice becoming quieter as they made their way closer to the Gryffindor tower. Skylar held her arm in front of Harry to stop him from going any farther. She heard voices straight ahead, so she backed Harry and herself into the corner of the hallway. The figures were dark, but Skylar could spy their silhouettes and make out their voices.

"Severus I-I-I…" She could tell Quirrell was the one speaking to the Potions teacher, for his terrible stammer was matched by none. In fact, he tripped over his words so frequently and so exaggeratedly his stammer almost sounded fake.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell." The Potions professor answered in a menacing tone. Skylar knew Professor Snape only respected the Slytherins and fellow professors, but she trusted the man nonetheless. If he had worked for Dumbledore this long, he must be trustworthy. She knew of course, this would only fuel Harry's insistence that Snape was an evil, scheming man.

"I don't know what you mean." Skylar stared at the professor's purple turban in curiosity; she could have sworn she had seen something moving underneath the layers of cloth, but she supposed it must have just been a lack of sleep in her system, the weariness creating false images the dark.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. We'll have another little chat once you've decided where your loyalties lie." Skylar heard the familiar footsteps of a certain hunched caretaker, and she pressed her back further against the wall.

"Professors," Filch nodded to the two, "I found this in the Restricted Section." He held up the lantern that Skylar had dropped. She glared at Harry as the caretaker continued,"It's still warm. That means there's a student out of bed." For a second there, Skylar could have sworn the Potions professor had been staring right at them, but the idea was soon forgotten as she was pulled around the corner. Harry grabbed her arm and the two ran to the nearest door, hoping the classroom was empty.

As the pair entered the new room, Skylar noticed it was definitely not a classroom. The darkened space was fairly empty aside from a large mirror propped up in the corner, strange letters etched into the golden frame.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Skylar tried to read the scribbles aloud, quickly deciphering the words in her head.

"Do you see that?" Harry gasped, pulling the redhead's attention to the mirror.

"Erm, what do you see?" She stared at her friend, refusing to look into the depths of temptation.

"My Mum and Dad, they're here and they're alive, and they're standing behind me." Harry whispered. "And my Mum's had is right…" He placed his hand on his right shoulder lightly, "Here." Skylar looked at Harry guiltily, as she knew precisely what the mirror did.

"I show not your face but your heart's greatest desire." She whispered, too quiet for the dark-haired wizard to hear.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar had heard Harry shouting for Ron to go with him, but she stayed in bed, cocooned in the bundle of blankets beside Celeste. She stared out the window watching the snowflakes fall lightly on the windowpanes. She was the only one in the girl's dormitory; just about everyone had left for the holidays. It wasn't as though she had nowhere to go, she just didn't want to spend her Christmas with Gordon and Velma. Technically Christmas had already passed, but she had nearly five days before classes started up again. She refused to accompany Harry to the mirror when he had asked earlier, claiming she was too tired and didn't want to get in trouble. In truth, she was afraid. She knew what she would see in the mirror, and she wasn't ready to face the image of her parents quite yet. She had blocked the haunting memory of the night of her parent's death from her mind, not yet emotionally stable nor ready to confront reality.

Skylar slowly rolled out of bed, pulling on the gray sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit for her, taking time to admire the cyan "S" decorating the front. She liked the feel of the oversized sweater on her petite frame; the baggy material covering her bony figure not unlike the wizarding robes, enjoying clutching at the excess sleeve, her hands in fists barely visible to anyone around her. She pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, revelling at the way the tight material no longer clung to her legs. They hadn't in years; she had lost so much weight she was sure she weighed the same as she had five years ago. The same ratty converse covered her tiny feet, black and worn like any 2-year old pair of shoes should be. She regarded her hair with a slight interest; the dark crimson locks just about reached her waist, falling in soft waves across her shoulders. She liked her hair long; it fell in her face often and covered her from view. Skylar may have been considered beautiful, but she was still as self-conscious as she was shy.

Skylar slid her exquisite wand into her sweater sleeve, her right fingers curling instinctively along the wooden shaft. She felt a warmth blooming in her hand, the blue glow around her wand that she always noticed while performing a spell. She had mentioned it to her friends, but according to them there was no visible signs of magic. She assumed it was just one of her weird quirks, but she believed it could prove quite useful sometime in the future.

The redhead exited the Common Room, leaving a sleeping kitten beside her fluffy pillow. She had decided she would visit the library and take up some light reading. She had read the required readings before entering Hogwarts, a bookwork through and through, and not unlike Hermione she felt she needed to read to stimulate her curiosity. Upon entering the library she felt much more relaxed, her shoulders instantly falling from their taut position. Skylar pulled out three books at random before heading to the small alcove near the back. The librarian would often find her curled up on the thick windowsill covered in pillows and blankets, the redhead reading and relaxing in the sunlight.

Skylar had been reading for only a few minutes when she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up, a shiver running down her neck to her toes. She often got an uneasy feeling when someone was watching her, being hyper-observant and extremely intuitive. She subtly scanned the room over the edge of her book, stopping when she met a pair of familiar slate-grey eyes. Her own aquamarine eyes widened in surprise as she regarded the boy. He sauntered over to her in the manner he always did.

"Didn't you go to visit your family for Christmas?" She scowled at the blonde Slytherin.

"Well yes," He answered, sitting down beside Skylar, much to her disdain, "But I'm back early. Mother and Father had work to do, and I was bored of the Manor." He emphasized 'Manor', most likely to impress the lovely redhead. "Why? Did you miss me?" He sneered jokingly.

"As if!" Skylar huffed in a very Hermione-like manner before standing off to wipe non-existent dust from her jeans. "I've got things to do." She returned the books to their rightful places before meeting the Weasley twins in the Great Hall for breakfast. As she made her way to the Gryffindor table she noticed Ron and Harry still hadn't returned, assuming they were entranced by the 'Mirror of Desire' as she had nicknamed it, the redhead took a seat across from the two third-years.

"I suppose Lee's left for the holidays?" She asked the twins, piling a heap of strawberries on her plate.

"Yes, left us all alone." George huffed, wrinkling his nose in a joking manner.

"It's truly a pity." Fred added, the two shaking their heads in mock disdain.

"Planning another prank?" Skylar speared a strawberry slice with her fork.

"Why, however did you guess?" George gasped dramatically, his hand over his heart in false shock.

"Because you're constantly plotting against the Slytherins." Skylar giggled, spearing another strawberry.

"So, does that mean you'll help us?" Fred placed his elbow on the table, resting a chiseled chin in his palm.

"When did you hear me say that?" Skylar quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah." George sighed, "I suppose it's not happening then…"

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't." Skylar gave the shocked twins a playful smile. That day was very eventful; the three friends pulling pranks on unsuspecting Slytherins and being egged on by a cackling Peeves who seemed to have taken a liking to the three pranksters. Skylar's mischievous side had been brought out by the twins after the had coaxed her into helping them with a prank a few weeks prior. Ever since then the young redhead spent the majority of her time with the twins, whenever she wasn't with Harry and Ron of course. Skylar was fairly upset when Christmas Break was over; she knew she would no longer be spending so much time with the Weasley brothers. She was, however, fairly excited to be reunited with one of her three best friends. She couldn't wait to see Hermione again, her fellow bookworm and braniac.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar had spent the weekend after Christmas Break with Hermione. They had mostly talked and read in the library since that was somewhere they both visited often. The girls had become pretty close since the troll incident on Halloween, but Skylar still felt closest to Harry since they had a similar childhood and background. Hermione had heard about Skylar's parents and she had been very comforting to the redhead, but never pushing her to say anything more. A few days after the students returned from Christmas vacation Hermione had sat her three friends down in the library and plopped a thick book on the table, clouds of dust billowing in the sunlight provided by thick glass windows on all sides. Hermione had explained to the trio that the reason they hadn't found anything about Nicholas Flamel was because they were looking in the wrong section. Hermione had realized the name sounded familiar because she had encountered a small piece of text about Flamel in her "light reading". Skylar admitted she already knew about Flamel and his fame due to his creation of the Sorcerer's Stone; a legendary substance that transformed metal to pure gold and produced the Elixir of Life that provided immortality. The quartet planned to stop by Hagrid's hut and pay the friendly teacher a visit.

After classes, and technically past curfew, the four young wizards made their way to Hagrid's modest hut. Ron impatiently pounded on the door as Harry called for Hagrid.

"Oh, hello." Hagrid peeked through a sliver between the door and the wall, refusing to open the door any further, "I don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." The large professor attempted to close the door but a certain brunette blantly stated, "We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"Oh." Hagrid huffed in defeat, allowing the four first years to enter.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry blurted out after they had all been seated. Skylar shook her head in disdain as she stroked the furry head in her lap. Hagrid's Neapolitan Mastiff had taken a liking to the redhead, most likely drawn to her shy demeanor and sweet vanilla scent.

"Snape? Blimey, you're still on about him, are you?" Hagrid gasped in disbelief.

"To be fair, it's just the boys." Hermione cut in, "Skylar and I don't believe it's Snape."

"Hagrid!" Harry brought the professor's attention back to him, "We know he's after the Stone we just don't know why!"

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone!" Hagrid argued, "He's not about to steal it."

"Yeah, good luck convincing him," Skylar snorted as the group turned to look at her. "We've been trying to explain that to them since we learned about Flamel and the Stone." She gestured to herself and Hermione.

"Wait, did you say _one_ of the teachers?" Ron butted in.

"There are other things defending the Stone you know," Skylar explained, "They're not going to make it easy for anyone to steal it."

"There's likely different spells and enchantments from different teachers." Hermione added.

"Waste of bloody time if you ask me." Hagrid muttered to the children, "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except me and Dumbledore.:" He looked up to see Harry staring at him intently before muttering, "I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that." A noise sounded behind his back, alerting him of a change near the fire. Hagrid pulled on thermal gloves before plucking a particularly large egg from the pot hanging above the fire.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry stared at the coal-black egg with interest.

"Oh, this?" Hagrid cradled the large egg with his oven mitts, "It's a...um…"

"I know what that is!" Ron interjected excitedly, "But Hagrid, how did you manage to get one?

"I won it off some stranger I met at the pub." Hagrid answered, stroking the smooth shell, "Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of a fact." The half-giant pondered on this as the egg began to crack, chips of the thick, black eggshell flying off in all directions. A gray-green head emerged from the cracked egg, blinking its large golden eyes at the strange company.

"Is that...a dragon?" Hermione squeaked.

"That's not just any dragon!" Ron added, "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with those in Romania!"

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid cooed to the baby dragon.

"Hagrid, you are aware it's a _she_ , right?" Skylar giggled at the professor's obliviousness.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid guffawed, continuing to shower the small winged reptile with love, "Oh bless him, look, he knows his mummy! Hello Norbert!"

"Norbert?" Harry couldn't help but crack a smile at the name.

"Well, he's gotta have a name, don't he? Don't you Norbert?" The small dragon gave a tiny sneeze, sparks flying from its nostrils and igniting the tip of Hagrid's coarse beard,

"Oh! Woah!" Hagrid exclaimed, patting on the small flames with his gloves. "He'll have to be trained a bit of course." He looked up to spy a student peering in the window.

"Who was that?" Hagrid nudged Harry.

"Malfoy." The bespeckled boy grimaced.

"Oh, dear." Hagrid sighed.

" 'Oh,dear' is right." Skylar murmured to Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related except the OCs, all other credit goes to J.K Rowling for her talented writing and creativity.**

Word Count: 1,766

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon." Harry whispered to his friends as they snuck through the dark corridor. "He told me so the first time I ever met him."

"It's crazy!" Ron hissed, shaking his head in disbelief. "And worse, Malfoy knows."

"I don't understand," Hermione looked to Skylar who appeared to be just as confused as she was. "Is that bad?"

"It's bad." Ron assured her.

"Good evening." The quartet whipped around to see their head of house looking down at them in disappointment, Malfoy standing behind her with a smug grin.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." McGonagall glared at the children as soon as they had sat down in front of her desk. "Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50?!" Harry shouted in shock.

"Each." McGonagall gave him a pointed look as the other three stared wide-eyed, "And to ensure that it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me Professor." Malfoy piped up with a confused expression, "Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought I heard you say the _five_ of us."

"No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall kept a straight face as Draco gaped at her in shock, something Skylar and her friends couldn't manage to do. "You see, honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the Slytherin gaping in disbelief, the four Gryffindors laughing hysterically.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The five first years stood beside Hagrid's hut alongside Hagrid and his mastiff, Fang. Filch stood hunched in front of them, a lantern held above his crooked nose, the infamous tabby at his feet.

"A pity they let the old punishments die." Filch shook his head, glowering at the dirt beneath his feet. "Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon." Filch reminisce as the children looked among themselves in disgust and confusion. "God I'll miss the screaming." Hermione looked at the caretaker with wide eyes, her best friend trying terribly to hold back her laughter. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest. A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." Filch glared at the children with beady eyes before turning to Hagrid, noticing the half-giant groundskeeper tearing up. "Oh good God, you're not still on about that bloody dragon now, are you?"

"Norbert's gone!" Hagrid buried his face in large, calloused hands, "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Hermione looked up to Hagrid.

"He'll be with his own kind." Skylar added.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid argued, "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby afterall." He wailed.

"Oh for God's sake!" Filch shook his head in his hunched position. "Pull yourself together, man! You're going into the Forest after all." He gestured to the shadowed clump of trees. "Gotta have your wits about you."

"The Forest?" Draco blustered, "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there…" He stammered, "Students aren't allowed. And there are...werewolves!"

"Ah, there's much more than werewolves behind those trees, lad. I can assure you that." Filch groveled. "Nighty-night." He gave a mocking wave before heading back to the castle with the fuzzy feline in tow.

"Right." Hagrid rubbed at his eyes before looking at the students, "Let's go." He led the five students through the trees, the light from the lantern illuminating their way down the dirt path. About five minutes into the forest, Harry spotted something among the pine needles strewn on the dirt ground. Skylar noticed the strange substance a short time later. She recognized the silvery liquid pooling on the path in front of them. The iridescent substance had been described in one of the books she had read over the summer.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry nudged the bushy-haired professor.

"That's-" Skylar began quietly.

"That's what we're here for." Hagrid answered the first year. "See that?" He pointed at the silver liquid in earnest, "That's unicorn blood, that is." He shook his head sadly. "I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt pretty badly by something. So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast." He looked between the students, deep in thought. "Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay…" Ron looked warily between Hermione and Harry. He got along with Hermione, ever since the troll incident, but Harry was still his best friend.

"Harry, Skylar," Hagrid looked at the two friends, "You'll be with Malfoy." Skylar wrinkled her nose at this, earning a quiet laugh from Harry. Fang padded over to the three first years and rubbed his head against Skylar's hand, prompting her to stroke his head and ears in a loving manner.

"I guess Fang will be going with you three." Hagrid sighed, "He's a bloody coward, just so you know."

"That's okay," Skylar giggled as she continued to pet the gray mutt, "He's a big sweetheart." Hagrid chuckled at that before leading Hermione and Ron in the opposite direction.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy proclaimed angrily, "This is servant stuff."

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry smirked, the redhead Gryffindor beside him in a fit of giggles.

"Scared Potter?" Draco looked at the dark-haired boy in shock. "Huh, did you hear that?"

"Come on Fang!" Harry prompted the cowering dog. "What is it, boy?"

"Harry, look." Skylar pointed a shaky finger at a hooded creature no more than a few yards in front of them. The creature appeared to be feeding off the deceased unicorn. Light illuminated the bottom half of the creature's face, revealing the silvery unicorn blood smeared around its mouth.

"Ahh!" Draco let out a girlish scream before running back in the opposite direction, Fang chasing after him in fear. Skylar clutched onto Harry's arm as the dark creature rose up into the air before gliding over to the two wizards. Before the evil creature could attack the pair, a centaur broke through the bushes with force, effectively scaring the floating creature.

"Harry Potter. Friend of Harry Potter." The centaur looked between the two awed students. "You must leave. You are known to many dark creatures here. The Forest is not safe, especially for you."

"But...what was that _thing_ you saved me from?" Harry adjusted his glasses.

"A very monstrous creature indeed. You should know; it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn." The centaur replied, Skylar nodding her head sadly, "Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price, for you have slain something so ure that the moment the blood touches your lips you have a half-life, a cursed life."

"Who would choose such a life?" Harry was taken aback.

"Can you honestly not think of _anyone_?" The centaur gave Harry a pointed look.

"Voldemort!" Skylar gasped in realization. "He wants immortality at any cost!"

"Correct." The centaur nodded at the girl. "Now, do you two know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry blurted out, looking to Skylar as they began piecing it together. Before the conversation could continue, Hagrid entered the clearing, followed by the others.

"Hello there Firenze." Hagrid politely greeted the centaur. "See you've met our young Mr. Potter as well as Miss Wolf."

"Harry Potter, Wolf child, this is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck." Firenze turned away, preparing to leave.

"Firenze, wait!" Skylar called. The centaur turned back as Skylar rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug. His surprised expression turned to one of graciousness.

"Thank you." Skylar whispered. Firenze smiled and patted her shoulder.

"We will meet again, young one." He replied before disappearing into the sanctuary of the forest.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The four friends traversed down the path from the busy castle to the small hut, Hagrid and Fang standing outside in the sunlight.

"I'd heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found they're rather enjoyable." Hermione made small talk as they neared the hut.

"Of course you do." Skylar giggled. Seeing Hermione's confused expression she elaborated, "You're a genius, top of the class marks and all…"

"You get top marks as well…" Hermione cocked her head in confusion at the redhead's words.

"But she doesn't raise her hand in class for every answer, she doesn't recite things straight from a textbook like you do." Harry explained.

"I don't think anyone else finds exams as entertaining as you 'Mione." Ron chuckled. "Alright there Harry?" The young Weasley had noticed his best friend clutching at his forehead in pain.

"My scar...it's burning...worse than before…"

"I think it's a warning," Skylar suggested, "It means danger's coming." Harry nodded grimly in agreement.

"Hey," Harry brought the attention back to the current topic, "Don't you find it strange that Hagrid wanted a dragon more than anything in the world and a stranger just happens to have one?" Hermione, Ron, and Skylar nodded, their mouths gaping and eyes wide in realization. "Hagrid, who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?" Harry asked as the four Gryffindors approached the large man.

"I dunno." Hagrid scratched at his beard thoughtfully, "His face was always covered by some sort of hood."

"And what did you talk to him about?" Hermione interjected.

"He wanted to know what type of creatures I looked after. I told him, after Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem."

"He was interested in Fluffy?" Skylar gasped.

"Well of course!" Hagrid exclaimed, "How often do you come across three-headed dogs? Anyways, I told him, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy for instance, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep." Hagrid looked at the children in shock before recovering, "I shouldn't have told you that. Wait where are you going? Where-" Hagrid's voice trailed off as the four worried first years raced back to the castle. Harry attempted to warn Professor McGonagall, but she just wouldn't have it. The foursome walked dejectedly down the long corridor.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione hissed, raking her hands through bushy brown locks.

"We go down the trapdoor." Harry looked determined.

"When?" Skylar prodded him.

"Tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the OCs belong to me. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. She's my inspiration and I love her to death!**

Word Count: 2,236

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione, Skylar, Ron, and Harry tiptoed into the room, the three-headed dog heaving snores on the floor in front of them. Hermione felt quite guilty, as she had been forced to use the Full-Body Binding jinx on Neville to keep him from stopping their mission. Skylar had reassured her that Neville would be fine, the spell would wear off in no more than an hour, and by then they would have recovered the stone.

"He's already asleep." Ron pointed out.

"Snape's been here." Harry pointed to the enchanted harp near one of Fluffy's large heads.

"We have to move his paw." Skylar whispered, pointing to the furry brown appendage covering the trap door. The four heaved the dog's paw to the side before slowly lifting the trap door.

"Does it seem... _quiet_ to you?" Harry asked.

"The harp stopped playing!" Hermione hissed frantically.

"Jump!" Harry yelled, pushing the others in front of him before jumping down himself. The group felt themselves being submerged in a tangle of vines. Ron squealed in fear as a vine wrapped itself around his waist and squeezed. Skylar calmed her nerves and cast a _Lumos_ spell before sliding down free of the plant.

"It's Devil's Snare!" She whispered up to Hermione.

"Okay guys, you have to relax. Just trust me." Hermione said as she received a glare from Ron. Harry and Hermione managed to slip through the tangle of vines, leaving only Ron behind.

"He's not relaxing!" Hermione hissed.

"I can see that." Harry retorted. "We have to do something!"

"The rhyme!" Skylar whispered. "Herbology?"

"Of course!" Hermione lit up, "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun; but will sulk in the sun."

" _Lumos Solem!_ " The two witches pointed their wands upward, light shooting into the snare. The vines released Ron with a hiss before weaving themselves back together. The foursome continued on their way into the next room.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione wrinkled her nose in thought.

"It sounds like...wings." Harry pointed out.

"Look!" Skylar pointed upwards. The others followed her gaze to reveal dozens of flying creatures, each a different shape and shining like a snitch. "They're keys!"

"And I bet one of them fits the door." Harry pointed to the keyhole in the large wooden door in front of them.

"That'll be a big old fashioned one." Ron explained.

"Probably rusty like the handle." Skylar added.

"There!" Harry pointed to a large skeleton key with a single working wing. Harry walked over to a hovering broom, frowning slightly as he approached it. "Doesn't this seem too easy?"

"Oh, go on!" Ron urged him, "If Snape can catch it, you certainly can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!" Harry shrugged and mounted the broom. As soon as he had, they keys froze in midair before turning and whizzing towards him.

"Catch the key!" Harry screamed, tossing the large key to Hermione after swiftly grabbing it. Hermione shoved the key into the lock, twisting and pushing the door open, slamming it as Harry got through. Skylar blinked her eyes as her hazy adrenaline-fueled view became clearer. Beside her, Hermione looked around the large room warily, fear and dread flickering in her chocolate orbs.

"I don't like this." She murmured, clutching onto Skylar's arm, "I don't like this at all."

"Where are we?" Harry looked around, taking in his surroundings, "A graveyard?"

"This is no graveyard," Ron corrected, "It's a chessboard." The moment the words left his mouth the room appeared brighter, an invisible light illuminating the giant chess pieces surrounding them, as well as the black and white marble checkered floor beneath their feet.

"There's the door!" Harry hissed, pointing towards a door against the back wall. Large black chess pieces stood between them and that door. The foursome attempted a step closer to the door, jumping back when the pieces drew hidden swords to block their way.

"Now what?" Hermione inquired nervously, tugging a bit on Skylar's sleeve.

"I think we have to play our way across the room." Skylar answered timidly. She could feel herself shrinking under the gazes of the inanimate pieces.

"Harry, you take the bishop's square," Ron directed his friend to the conveniently empty black square to the left of the Queen. "Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle," The brunette made her way to the empty corner meant for a rook.

"I suppose we're knights then?" Skylar gestured to the empty space between Harry and Hermione and the mirroring place on the either side of the Queen and King.

"I'll be king-side." Ron volunteered. Skylar nodded in agreement and took her position between the bushy brunette and bespectacled boy.

"What now?" Hermione nudged the redhead.

"White moves first, then we play." Ron stated matter-of-a-factly.

"Ron, you don't suppose this'll be like real wizard's chess...do you?" Hermione gnawed at her bottom lip nervously. Ron scratched his head thoughtfully before ordering his first move.

"You there," He pointed to a white pawn, "D-5." The pawn slid to the correct spot seconds before being smashed to bits by its black counterpart. "Yes Hermione," Ron said with a shaky breath, "I think this is gonna be exactly like wizard's chess."

"Well, I suppose that's why there weren't any open pawns." Skylar suggested, referring to the use of pawns in the game.

"Castle to E-4!" Ron ordered, "Pawn to C-3" Skylar couldn't help but let her thoughts run wild, her vision blurry and her head fuzzy. She would snap to attention when Ron had her move, but she reckoned Harry and Hermione were in somewhat the same state, seeing their tired expressions. Ron, on the other hand, took the game very seriously. Perhaps he realized it was a matter of life and death, that there were real life consequences, it wasn't just a fun game against his best mate. All their attention was pulled to the young Weasley when he moved in front of the Queen. The game had dwindled to an end, most of the black and white pieces in stony bits on the floor, mainly the children and kings and queens remaining.

"Wait a minute!" Harry protested as Ron made his move. The game seemed to stop, as if the players were allowing the students to communicate between plays like they would if it were a strategy they were discussing.

"You understand, right Harry?" Ron gave his friend a weak smile, "Once I move, the Queen will take me. Then you're free to check the King."

"No. Ron, no!" This was a first for all of them, Skylar raising her voice, even just within the presence of her three best friends.

"What's going on?" Hermione was the only one out of the loop, as she was the least attuned the rules and strategies of chess of the four. She found the game trivial, and after witnessing Ron and Harry's matches, she viewed wizarding-chess as even more barbaric than she already had.

"He's sacrificing himself so we can win." Skylar explained grimly.

"What?" Hermione screeched, "No, you can't! There must be some other way!"

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting to the Stone or not?" Ron countered, "Harry, it's you that has to go on. Not me, not Hermione, not Skylar. You. This is your battle." He kept his gaze on Harry throughout the entire monologue. "Now, knight to H-3." The white horse supporting Ron slid to a stop in front of the Queen, and the three friends watched as the black Queen used her scepter to smash the piece to pits, leaving an unconscious Ron crumpled in a heap on the square.

"Ron!" Harry watched with wide eyes, willing himself to stay put. He saw Hermione shift as though she was about to run to the fallen boy's side.

"Don't!" Skylar stopped the brunette before Harry could get a word in, "The game isn't quite over." She reminded her friend. Harry moved to stand in front of the enemy King before stopping.

"Checkmate." The one word ended the whole game. The three first years were released from their positions as the remaining pieces cleared a path to the door. The girls raced to Ron's side in worry.

"Take care of Ron then go to the owlery," Harry addressed the girls. "Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right, I have to go on."

"I've got him." Hermione assured the boy, "Take Skylar with you. This is a one-witch job."

"We'll be okay Harry." The redhead squeezed his arm reassuringly. "You're a great wizard. Truly, you are."

"Not as good as you two." Harry glanced sheepishly at Hermione and Skylar.

"Us? Books and cleverness." Hermione snorted. "There are more important things. Friendship and bravery." Harry and Skylar nodded at that. "And Harry?" Hermione's voice lowered, "Just...be careful." Harry nodded again before the three parted ways.

"She's right, you know." Skylar nudged Harry playfully as soon as they were far enough from Hermione.

"About what?"

"Bravery." Skylar matched his gaze for a moment. "You're truly the bravest person I've ever met." Harry grinned, a slight pink tinging his cheeks as the two opened the door and continued on their mission. As soon as the door closed with a creak, a hooded figure beside the Mirror of Erised turned to face the students.

"You?" Harry gasped in shock as he recognized his DADA professor. Skylar wasn't quite as shocked, her lack of bias allowing her to see past Snape's cold demeanor and the shy, feeble act of Quirrell's. "No, it can't be." Harry muttered, "Snape, he was...he was the one-"

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell hissed, "Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" He feigned innocence with a snide voice.

"But that day during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me!" Harry protested. Skylar rolled her eyes at her friend's state of denial.

"Oh no, my dear boy, it was I who aimed to kill you!" Quirrell cackled maniacally. "And trust me, had Snape's cloak not caught fire and broken my eye-contact I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his counter-curse."

"Ha!" Skylar cried out gleefully, "I told you!"

"Yes, yes." Quirrell sneered, boring his eyes into the dark-haired boy's green orbs. "I knew you would be trouble right from the off. Especially after Halloween."

" _You_ let the troll in!" Harry realized.

"Very good, Potter, yes indeed." The professor mocked him, "Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. When everyone else was running about the dungeon Snape went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never really trusted me after that. He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone." The wicked grin on his pale face caused Skylar to shudder violently. "Now, what does this mirror do?" Quirrell digressed, facing the reflective surface. "I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone." He muttered to himself, "But how do I get it?"

" _Use the boy."_ A muffled voice hissed.

"Potter, come here!" Quirrell commanded. He guided Harry, his hands on the boy's wiry shoulders, forcing him to face the large mirror. "What do you see? Tell me." Harry watched Skylar's image in the mirror slipping a gold-orange stone into her robe's pocket. She could feel the weight of the heavy stone outside the mirror as she witnessed the same vision from behind the two men.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." Harry lied, "I've won the House Cup."

" _He lies."_ The same hissing voice cut into Harry's ears.

"The truth!" Quirrell demanded. "What do you really see?"

" _Let me speak to him."_ The same strange voice.

"Master, you are not yet strong enough." Quirrell spoke to his reflection.

" _I have strength enough for this."_ The voice insisted. Quirrell slowly unwrapped the purple turban from his bald head, revealing a deathly white face with red snake eyes and slits for nostrils emerging from the back of the Professor's head. Skylar could feel the same fear coursing through her body as she shivered once again. Her body had involuntary frozen, preventing her from moving to Harry's side.

" _Harry Potter. We meet again."_ The horrid face spoke through cracked lips.

"Voldemort?" Harry gasped, voicing Skylar's own thoughts.

" _Yes."_ Voldemort confirmed. " _Do you see what I've become? What I must do to survive? Live off another; a mere parasite. Unicorn blood sustains me, but it can't give me a body of my own. Of course, you have what can. The stone that conveniently enough lies in your pocket."_ Harry jolted, ready to run to the door. " _Stop him!"_ Quirrell grabbed Harry's forearm with force, knocking him to the cold, stony stairs. " _Don't be a fool. Give me the stone!"_ Quirrell dug into the pockets of Harry's trousers, coming up empty handed. " _The companion!"_ Voldemort hissed, causing Quirrell to turn his hungry gaze to Skylar's position at the top of the stairs. " _She has it! Get her!"_ Skylar barely had time to register what was happening when Quirrell placed a hand on her arm. His skin appeared to burn at the touch.

"What is this magic?" Quirrell stared at his hand, dumbfounded. Skylar instinctively placed both her hands on Quirrell's face with force, her grip tight. Quirrell was reduced to a pile of dust, a strange spirit rising up from the ashes and rushing towards Harry. All he could hear was Skylar shouting at him, see her blurry face before everything turned to blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Only OCs belong to me, everything Harry Potter related belongs to the Queen of Magic, J.K. Rowling.**

Word Count: 1,299

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar sat beside the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, two pairs of arms embracing her from either side. When Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape rushed in to find Harry unconscious on the floor and Skylar awake beside him, they had rushed the boy to the hospital wing and prevented her from going to see him. After leaving her in the Common Room alone, Skylar had collapsed on herself, folding up her knees in exhaustion. The wave of emotions that went through her were being released. She was used to bottling up her emotions; fear, sadness, worry...she had never felt happiness before Hogwarts. The mission had taken quite a toll on the young girl, leaving her a shaking mess on the floor.

Hermione and Ron came in some time later, finding the beautiful redhead in front of the burning fire, shaking in a violent manner, curled up in the fetal position. She had shivered when they touched her, thanks to years of violence in her "household". Even though she had grown accustomed to the feel of her hand in Harry's, her contact with Hermione, and the casual touches from the Weasley boys, the incident had caused her to momentarily forget the feel of kindness beneath those touches. She felt Hermione and Ron pulling her up, comforting her, until their hands seemed to melt on her skin. She had leaned into the embrace, her shivers becoming less frequent, tears stopped.

"Thanks guys." She whispered from within the embrace.

"You sure you're okay?" Ron asked the shy Gryffindor.

"I am now," Skylar gave him a soft smile, "Thanks to you two."

"That's what friends are for." Hermione beamed.

"We should go see Harry." Ron suggested.

"Is he out of the hospital wing already?" Skylar stared up at her friends with large baby blue eyes.

"He must be by now." Hermione scrunched up her face in thought, "His injuries were minor, and it's been a while." Skylar nodded and looked at her own hands, palms turned upwards. Where there had previously been scorch marks from the Stone, her coarse burns had healed in to seamless, soft skin. She and Harry had been the only ones to witness what happened and the effects on Skylar physically. She blamed it on strange magic, shaking the thought off and standing up to join Hermione and Ron to visit her first friend.

When they arrived in front of the hospital wing, Harry was already on his way out. His smile grew when he saw the trio waiting in front of him. Skylar embraced Harry in a tight hug, her eyes welling up with tears once again.

"What's wrong?" He asked her after pulling away from the embrace and seeing the tears running down both freckled cheeks.

"Nothing." Skylar replied honestly, wiping her tears away with the hem of her robes, "I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled and looked at her friends, "I'm glad we're all okay."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The four friends had made their way into the Great Hall, which was packed with students from all four houses. In fact, every student and professor of Hogwarts was in the hall, sitting at their respective tables. As Skylar sat down beside Harry and across from Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table, she noticed banners of green and silver were hanging throughout the hall. She recognized the colors to be Slytherin, along with the snake crests on each banner. She had forgotten all about the House Cup, as she had been quite busy with less trivial matters.

"Another year gone," Dumbledore began his speech from the podium in the front of the hall, "And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding." He peered down through his half-moon spectacles at the students below. The Slytherin students seemed to be writhing in excitement, hushed cheers and whispers originating from those in green-crested robes. "And the points stand as thus" In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." Most of the Gryffindors sighed, some of the girls covering their faces in embarrassment. The Slytherins snickered while the other two houses remained silent. "In third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points." Polite clapping from each table. "In second place is Ravenclaw, with 426 points." Louder clapping. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." The hall erupted with gleeful shrieks from the students of Slytherin.

"If it had just been Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw this wouldn't have been so humiliating." Ron grumbled, sending angry glares to the Slytherin table.

"Somehow, I have the feeling that everything's going to work out for us." Skylar shot a sly smile in his direction.

"Yes, yes." The Slytherin students settled down as Dumbledore began speaking once again. "Well done Slytherin. However…" Hermione looked at Skylar with wide eyes, earning a wink in return, "Recent events must be taken into account. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril I award 50 points." The whole of Gryffindor turned and looked to the brunette with awe. "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in years, 50 points." The twins clapped their younger brother on the back. "And to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Skylar Wolf for pure nerve and outstanding courteous, I award Gryffindor House 60 points each."

"We've beat Slytherin!" Hermione hissed. Gleeful smiles spread across the Gryffindors' faces.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But it takes a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and whoops as the final points were awarded. Neville looked quite flushed as we was smothered in happy hugs from his house mates. "I believe a change in decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" With a flick of Dumbledore's wrist, the banners changed from green and silver to red and gold, snakes transforming into proud lions. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Skylar dug into their final banquet of the year, huge grins plastered on their faces the entire time.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Skylar boarded the train along with Hermione and Ron, her luggage dragging behind her. The trio entered a cabin and waited for Harry to board. He came in minutes later, smiling from eye to eye. In his right hand he clutched a picture.

"What's that?" Skylar inquired, pointing at the photo.

"Hagrid gave it to me." Harry showed the photograph to his friends. "It's my Mum and Dad." Skylar looked closer, seeing the resemblance between the handsome man in the picture and the boy beside her. The woman beside him was beautiful, red hair lighter than Skylar's, and bright green eyes, the same as Harry's.

"Your parents are-were," Skylar caught her mistake, "Beautiful." A slight twinge of jealousy pinched in her chest, but she ignored it and smiled, feeling happy for her friend. Harry nodded in agreement as he stared down at the moving figures on paper.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione sighed.

"I'm not going home. Not really." Harry smiled, the gleam in his eyes reflected by the other three first years in the cabin. Skylar yawned, stretching her legs out in front of her to kick of the worn converse.

"Wake me when we get there." She requested tiredly as she curled up on the plush seats, her head laying in Harry's lap. Hermione and Ron laughed at the redhead as she drifted off in a blissful slumber, Harry's cheeks turning a bright pink as he joined in. Skylar smiled in her sleep, dreaming of her new friends and newfound happiness. She knew she'd face hell once she returned to London, but for now, she was happy right where she was. Her rightful family.

 **THE END**


End file.
